Holding Back the Tears
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: Chapter 6 UPDATE! Well, Matsumoto memang selamat. Tapi... rasanya ini sesuatu yang terlalu menyedihkan untuk diketahui Toshiro. AU. Didedikasikan untuk KAKAK saya, YORIKO. Wanna R&R?
1. Prolog: Lost Heaven

**Disclaimer**: **Bleach** belongs to **Tite Kubo**.  
**Picture of You** belongs to **TVXQ**, **SM Entertainment**, and **Kim Junsu**......

* * *

Semua ini bermula 3 tahun yang lalu. Itulah saat-saat di mana aku merasa bahwa semua masa-masa bahagia itu akan terus bertahan seiring berjalannya waktu. Akan tetapi, bukan manusia yang menentukan takdir mereka. Tuhan-lah yang menentukan. Roda kehidupan manusia tak selamanya berada di atas. Ada kalanya Tuhan dengan segala kuasanya memutar balik keadaan bahagia itu. Hingga terkadang, kita dapat merasa bahwa saat bahagia itu nantinya hanya akan menjadi bumerang di kehidupan mendatang. Membuat segalanya yang indah menjadi hancur. Dan dari serpihan kehancuran itulah, kita kemudian bangkit. Membangun kembali segalanya dari nol. Bagaikan saat dalam legenda kuno bangsa Assyria....

_Ada burung yang bisa bangkit kembali lagi dan lagi.  
Bangsa Assyria memberinya nama-Phoenix.  
Ia tidak makan biji-bijian maupun tumbuhan,  
hanya tetesan kayu damar dan cairan dari kapulaga.  
Bila burung ini telah hidup lima abad lamanya,  
dengan cakar dan paruhnya yang bersinar  
ia membangun sarang tinggi di dahan palem.  
Ia meletakkan kulit _cassia_ di sarangnya yang baru  
dan rangkaian kelopak bunga harum  
dan kayu manis dengan getah _myrrh_ kuning.  
Lalu ia berbaring di wewangian memabukkan itu,  
dan mati. Dan bangsa Assyria berkata  
dari tubuh burung itu  
bangkit kembali Phoenix kecil  
yang ditakdirkan untuk hidup lima abad lagi

* * *

_

**Holding Back the Tears**  
By: red-deimon-beta  
**Prolog: Lost Heaven**

Menurutmu, apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih saat racun panah _cupid_ di antara mereka sedang menginfeksi dengan hebatnya –terutama saat _weekend_? Ke mall? Bioskop? Oh, sungguh hal-hal yang begitu klise. Ayo pikirkan hal yang baru! Tidak usah benar-benar baru. Cukup hanya dengan hal-hal yang dapat melepas kepenatan.

Apa boleh aku mengusulkan sebuah ide? Bagaimana dengan.....

Pantai?

Ide bagus. Terutama jika mengingat ini adalah awal libur musim panas.

-

Sinar mentari yang mulai meredup mewarnai langit senja. Melatarbelakangi kedua insan yang dimabuk asmara. Tangan kekar sang pemuda menggenggam lembut tangan ringkih sang gadis. Sepasang mata berwarna turquoise dan sepasang mata coklat hazel saling beradu. "Aishiteru, Momo..." ujar sang pemuda. Rambut putihnya yang jabrik melambai-lambai tertiup angin senja.

"Aishiteru yo, Shiro-chan..." balas sang gadis. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya yang semulus bayi. Toshiro hanya mengeluarkan seulas senyuman miring yang sangat manis. Perlahan-lahan dielusnya pipi bersemburat merah itu dengan lembut, dan dikecupnya pipi itu dengan sepenuh hati. Kini, rona merah di pipi itu kian menjadi-jadi.

"Ap-" Hinamori ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi, jari-jari indah tangan Hitsugaya sudah menahannya. Sekali lagi, pemuda itu kembali memperlihatkan seulas senyum. Dengan cekatan diambilnya biola kesayangannya dari wadah yang kini setengah tertutup oleh pasir pantai. Dan kemudian jari-jari indah itu menari, mengiringi nyanyian yang dilantunkan dengan sangat indah oleh suara merdu sang pemilik.

Kedua perpaduan tersebut saling mengisi satu sama lain. Menjadi harmoni indah yang kini membahana di angkasa.......

_"Jonyok nouri jigo hana dul kyojinun_ (_After the after glow sets,_)  
_Bulbichul taraso_ (_I'm going towards you,_)  
_noege gago iso_ (_Following the lights which turn on one by one_)

_Chagaun barame umchurin ne okaega_ (_I'll embrace you,_)  
_Naeryo antgi jone naega gamsajulke_ (_Before the cold wind makes your shoulders flinch_)

_Nal bwa love you_ (_I love you,_)  
_Babogatun gudae_ (_The foolish you,_)  
_Gu modun goshi naegen da sojunghangol"_ (_You're so precious to me_)

-

Wajah Hinamori terkesiap begitu mengetahui lagu apa yang dinyanyikan oleh Toshiro. "Ah! Shiro-chan! Aku tahu lagu ini!" ujarnya. Ekspresi malu sekaligus senang tergambar dengan jelas di paras kekanakan itu. Mendengar kata-kata itu, Toshiro pun lalu dengan sigap menghentikan permainan biolanya.

"Ya, Momo?" tanyanya lembut. Nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit terengah-engah. Tak terasa peluh mulai menetesi kerah kaos polo berwarna biru muda yang dikenakannya.

"Ng... Yang jelas itu lagu Korea! Ung..... Picture of You?" tanya Hinamori ragu. Benaknya hanya dapat mengingat nada lagu itu, dan melupakan judul lagu itu....

Pemuda itu hanya menggangguk kecil, jari-jarinya bersiap-siap untuk memainkan refrain lagu tersebut. Sorot matanya melembut. Seakan mengajak sang wanita pujaan untuk bermain bersamanya.

"Eh? Apa boleh?" tanya Hinamori dengan wajah polos yang terlihat (lagi-lagi) ragu. Toshiro mengedikkan kepalanya. '_Ah, lagi-lagi... Selalu saja khawatir..._,' pikirnya.

"Sejak kapan aku tidak membolehkanmu, he? Ayo kita duet!" ajak Toshiro.

Ekspresi Hinamori kini berubah menjadi lebih bersemangat. Dibukanya bibir mungil itu selebar yang ia bisa. Kemudian, suara sopran yang mulai mengalun disusul gesekan lembut biola serta suara baritone kembali menimbulkan sebuah perpaduan yang terasa menenangkan di telinga.....

**"**_**Gudae wiro toorun taeyangmankum**_ (_As much as the sun that rises above you,_)  
_**Nuni bushin I gasumuro**_ (_I'll keep you safe as much as you've waited for me,_)  
_**Gidaryojun shiganmankum nol naega jikyojulke**_ (_with this glaring heart,_)

_**Gidohan modun kumi ganjolhan**_ (_All the dreams I've prayed for,_)  
_**Nae hyanggiro nama uril hyanghae iso**_ (_They're going towards you with my sincere scent_)  
_**More than the air I breathe**_**"**

-

"Ahh......" gumam Toshiro dan Hinamori bersamaan. Direbahkannya badan mereka berdua di atas gelapnya pasir pantai pada malam hari. Biola yang tadi terus menerus dimainkan Toshiro -hingga tangannya lecet demi duet (baca: bersenang-senang) bersama Hinamori, kini berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Tepatnya, menjadi alas bagi tangan mereka yang saling bertaut.

"Aku capek!!!!" seru Hinamori. Pipinya yang menggembung, memerah setelah seharian terbakar mentari yang bersinar dengan ganasnya.

"Hahaha....." Toshiro tertawa kecil, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "Bisa-bisanya kau capek! Kau kan hanya menyanyi dengan nada sumbang!"

"A~ah! Shiro-chan!" Hinamori memukuli Toshiro karena pemuda itu telah menggodanya. "Enak saja! Suaraku tidak sesumbang itu, tau!" teriak Hinamori jengkel.

"Aduh.. Duh..." Toshiro mengaduh karena –sepertinya Hinamori memukulnya terlalu keras. "Iya.. Iya... Suaramu tidak sumbang... Maaf.."

Gadis itu kini terdiam. Diputarnya badan mungil itu agar menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan.

-

"Momo, kamu marah?" tanya Toshiro tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Tidak."

"Hei.. Kalau begitu, ayo tatap aku!" perintahnya tegas seraya menarik lengan kecil itu. Sayangnya, lengan kecil itu langsung menolak. Amarah pemilik lengan kecil itu kini kian menjadi-jadi.

"Jangan memaksaku! Lagipula, ada apa denganmu hari ini?! Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini..." ujarnya sinis.

Toshiro terdiam sesaat. "Err....." Kini, mukanya sudah berubah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus. Tangan kirinya sedari tadi terus saja menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memelintir rantai dompet yang disangkutkan pada sabuknya. Istilah yang tepat: salah tingkah.

"......" Hinamori terus terdiam. Matanya mengeluarkan sorot tajam. Seakan berkata '_cepat-katakan-atau-aku-tidak-akan-memaafkanmu!_'

"Hahaha... Tenang dulu, Hinamori," kata Toshiro menimpali tatapan tajam itu. "Uhm.. yah.... Tidak apa-apa, kan, sesekali kita melakukan hal seperti ini? Kupikir, kita belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini. Ya, kan?"

"....." Diam. Lagi-lagi, itulah yang Hinamori lakukan. Kini matanya terlihat menyelidik. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, tatapan itu mulai mencair menjadi tatapan yang hangat. Senyum lebar tampak di wajahnya yang manis.

"Ung!" Hinamori menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian bangkit berdiri untuk merasakan terpaan angin laut yang kencang. Membuat bolero hitam yang dipakainya berkibar. "Kau benar, Shiro-chan! Ayo kita habiskan sisa hari ini sepuasnya!" teriaknya bersemangat.

"Heh, memangnya kapan aku pernah salah?" timpal pemuda di sebelah Hinamori yang sekarang telah ikut berdiri di sebelah pujaan hatinya.

"Sombong! Mentang-mentang juara Olimpiade Fisika tingkat Nasional!" ejek Hinamori setengah bercanda.

Toshiro ingin membalasnya. Tetapi, diurungkannya niat itu setelah ia melihat wajah Hinamori. Sungguh wajah yang terlihat damai. Tangannya yang berjari lentik direntangkan hingga mencapai batas maksimal. Mata coklat hazel yang biasanya penuh keceriaan kini tertutup rapat. Begitu pula dengan bibir yang mungil serona mawar yang menghiasi mukanya yang mulus.

"Momo....." panggil Toshiro pelan.

"Ssst....." jawab Hinamori. Pemuda berambut putih itu langsung terdiam. Kini dia hanya bisa menunggu dan melihat. Diperhatikannya wajah Hinamori yang begitu tenang; sedang memusatkan perhatiannya pada suasana alam di sekitarnya.

Angin yang bertiup kencang membuat rambut Hinamori yang halus berkibar tak keruan.  
Sekilas, Toshiro melihat seberkas kilatan cahaya di sana. Setelah diperhatikan dengan seksama, siswa kelas 3 SMP itu langsung terperangah. Kilauan cahaya itu ternyata berasal dari anting lily perak yang diberikan Toshiro pada tanggal 3 Juni 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Kh..." Toshiro merenggut kausnya. Perasaan sedih dan tak ingin **meninggalkan** lagi-lagi membebani batinnya.

"Ada apa, Shiro-chan? Kau sakit?" tanya Hinamori khawatir.

"Ukh!" Toshiro berteriak kaget begitu mendengar suara Hinamori.

"Eh? Dahimu tidak panas...." gumam Hinamori yang mengacuhkan teriakan Toshiro. Tangannya segera menyentuh dahi Toshiro. Hal ini tentu saja sukses membuat muka pemuda itu menjadi semerah buah cherry.

"Apaan, sih? Tentu saja tidak panas! Aku kan tidak sakit!" elak Toshiro. Hinamori langsung menjauhkan tangannya. "Omong-omong... Apa hari ini aku sudah bilang bahwa 'aku mencintaimu'?"

Sontak muka Hinamori sudah memerah kembali. "Eh? Apa maksudmu? Seingatku... Tadi siang kau sudah mengatakannya. Kenapa? Kurasa tingkahmu hari ini aneh sekali....."

Toshiro sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hinamori. Tapi kemudian, cepat-cepat ia menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya dan menggantinya dengan ekspresi santai. "_Nope_. Entah kenapa aku merasa harus mengatakan itu berulang kali padamu," katanya cepat.

"Jangan terlalu berbelit-belit, Shiro-chan. Kau sangat membingungkan hari ini...." balas Hinamori. Tangannya kini meraih tangan Toshiro yang bebas. Mengambil sisi di sebelah kanan pemuda itu.

"Umm... Baiklah," Toshiro hanya mengangguk kecil pada Hinamori. "Akan kukatakan ke seluruh dunia bahwa aku mencintaimu... Lihat saja."

"Oke!" Hinamori hanya terseyum lebar mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. "Buktikan."

-

Kata 'Buktikan' nampaknya menjadi penyemangat bagi Toshiro. Buktinya, saat ini ia langsung melepas genggaman tangan Hinamori, dan kemudian berlari secepat mungkin ke arah laut lepas. Dibentuknya kedua tangan kekar itu layaknya sebuah corong, lalu di langsung saja berteriak setelah menghirup nafas sedalam mungkin.

"BAD WETTER MOMOOOO!!!! AISHITERUU!!!"

"Hah?!" Hinamori yang hanya bisa melihat punggung tegap Toshiro terbengong-bengong melihat aksi Toshiro. Teriakan 'pernyataan cinta' yang sedemikian tulus dan jujur itu seakan membahana. Terbawa ombak lepas pantai. Arus samudera yang luas kini seperti mendapat perintah untuk menympaikan pernyataan cinta tulus itu ke seluruh dunia.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Toshiro kini berbalik. Cengiran senang terkembang di mukanya. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia puas akan tindakannya barusan.

"Nah, sudah kubuktikan, bukan?"

* * *

"Hitsugaya Toshiro.. Apa kau bodoh? Ke mana perginya otak brilianmu itu? Tak bisakah kau melakukan hal yang lebih rasional?"

"Tenang saja. Otak tersayangku masih bekerja dengan baik... Asal kau tahu, cinta dapat membuat segala hal yang irrasional menjadi rasional," jawabnya tenang.

"Buktikan lagi!" jawab Hinamori keras kepala.

"Baik. Kali ini cukup hanya dengan satu langkah simpel saja," sahut Toshiro.

Dalam sekejap, posisi Toshiro yang tadinya ada di sebelah Hinamori, sekarang berpindah menjadi berada di depan Hinamori.

"A... Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinamori gugup. Kini dia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

"Sst..." Toshiro mengisyaratkan Hinamori agar diam. Telunjuk kirinya ia tempelkan tepat di atas bibir lembut milik Hinamori. Hinamori –yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menurut dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan jantungnya yang serasa ingin melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya.

Tanpa aba-aba, bibir kedua insan itu kini telah bertautan menjadi sebuah kecupan manis. Yang lama kelamaan, akhirnya berubah menjadi sebuah ciuman penuh yang bergelora dan juga dipenuhi oleh hasrat.

"_**Aku mencintainya**_"

Itulah yang kini ada dalam benak masing-masing. Sebuah hal yang mereka berdua rasa tidak perlu diucapkan langsung melalui ucapan. Ciuman itu sudah mewakili secara gamblang tentang apa yang ada di benak mereka. Perasaan cinta itu tersalurkan melalui serangkaian ciuman yang dalam. Lidah Toshiro memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Hinamori. Mencoba menelusuri semua bagian mulut yang bisa ia jangkau.

Hinamori merasa senang menerima ciuman itu. Karena, baginya ini pertanda bahwa Toshiro ingin merubah hubungan mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Jangankan ciuman. Berpegangan tangan saja rasanya menjadi hal langka bagi mereka. Tapi, di balik semua rasa senang itu, Hinamori merasa was-was. Entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaan mengganjal yang ada di benaknya begitu menerima ciuman ini. Meskipun ini merupakan 'First Kiss' baginya, tapi tetap saja ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada ciuman ini. Entah apalah itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

Pada akhirnya, ciuman itu kini berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan hangat. Bibir keduanya memerah, begitu pula dengan wajah mereka.

"Ng......" Hinamori memalingkan mukanya dan menutup matanya erat-erat. Merasa malu jika bertemu mata dengan kekasihnya saat ini. Dan kekasihnya pun mengerti. Digenggamnya tangan Hinamori dengan sedikit sentuhan lembut. Kemudian melepaskannya perlahan tanpa sepengetahuan Hinamori.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat Shiro-chan seagresif ini. Apa kau sengaja, Shiro-chan?" tanya Hinamori dengan muka polosnya. Perasaannya bertambah tidak enak begitu ia tidak mendengar jawaban apa pun.

"Shiro-chan?" Hinamori kembali mencoba bertanya pada Toshiro. Lagi-lagi, tidak ada jawaban.

'_Apa Shiro-chan marah?_' batinnya. Kepalanya terus berputar. Mencari Toshiro ke segala arah. Namun, ia tidak bisa menemukan apa yang ia cari....

Rasa gelisah yang begitu besar kini memenuhi kepalanya. "Tolong katakan ini hanyalah mimpi..." gumamnya berulang kali pada dirinya sendiri. Perasaan sedih, marah, benci, kehilangan serta dikhianati bercampur menjadi satu dalam hatinya.

Apa peduli hati kecilnya itu? Toh, hati kecilnya tetap memerintahkan seluruh sel-sel tubuh Hinamori untuk bergerak. Terus berlari tanpa arah di sekeliling pantai yang sepi ini. Mencari separuh bagian dari tubuhnya yang lenyap begitu saja.

_**Apa dayaku? Aku, hanya seorang kekasih yang ditinggalkan**_.

"SHIRO-CHAAAAN!!!!" teriaknya keras. Entah ini sudah kali keberapa ia memanggil Toshiro. Sebuah hal yang percuma. Hinamori pun tahu itu. Tapi otaknya ingin mengelak dari kenyataan pahit ini. Kakinya terus berlari. Bahkan rasa lelah pun tidak dihiraukannya. Ia hanya berharap bisa menemui belahan jiwanya itu sekali lagi. Demi meminta sebuah kata perpisahan yang menyakitkan. Tapi itu lebih baik. Ketimbang dia harus terlunta-lunta tak tentu arah seperti ini.

-

Dalam usaha pencariannya, tiba-tiba Hinamori melihat sesuatu. Sebuah kertas kecil yang disangkutkan tepat di sebuah pohon tua. Pohon yang sering digunakan oleh Toshiro dan Hinamori. Tempat penuh kenangan milik mereka berdua. "Apa ini?" gumamnya seraya tertegun.

Dilihatnya surat itu sekilas. Dia langsung bisa menyadari tulisan siapa itu. Lalu, dengan air mata berlinang, Hinamori membaca isi surat itu dalam hatinya.

-  
_**To: Hinamori Momo**_  
_Maafkan aku, Bad wetter Momo...  
Selamat tinggal._

_Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak bagimu.  
Tapi, kupikir ini adalah jalan terbaik.  
Kuharap surat ini dapat membantumu untuk semakin membenciku.  
_  
_**~Toshiro**_

**P. S.  
'Jangan mengirim burung hantu ke Athena'  
**-

"Hah..... Sungguh surat khas Shiro-chan...." Hinamori menggumamkan hal tersebut seraya menggenggam erat kertas surat itu dengan tangan gemetar. Ia tidak ingin air mata itu jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ja ne..." apa daya. Tangisan itu pun akhirnya pecah, disusul kemudian oleh raungan yang memekakkan telinga. Raungan dan tangis itu kini bercampur dengan kemarahan dan kesedihan. Betapa pilu suara itu... Betapa menyakitkannya suara itu....

Hati seorang gadis telah hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan halus. Mudahkah untuk dilebur menjadi sebuah hati yang baru? Sulitkah untuk disatukan kembali menjadi hati yang lama? Memangnya apa yang ia lakukan? Ia hanya menunggu Sang Waktu menyembuhkan luka-luka itu perlahan. Namun, kita tahu akan satu hal.

Sang Waktu tidak bisa mengumpulkan kembali semua serpihan itu.

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**Pojok SBS!**  
rdb: Errr..... Pfiuh.... Akhirna kelar juga nih Prologue... Sumpah! Ni fic paling susah yang pernah gue bikin! BENERAN!! *bikin tanda peace*

Kangin: Halah... Lebay... Bikinnya aja males-malesan! Masa susah?!

rdb: GYAA!! Ada orang nyasar lagi di Pojok SBS!!!!

Kangin: Beuh... Enak aja nyasar! Ni gue dibayar tau!

rdb: Lah? Masa?

Kangin: Ga tau juga, sih. Tadi gue juga cuma di-drop manager ke sini.

rdb: *sweatdrop* Edan.... O ya, sebelum ni SBS Corner bubar, gue cuma mau ngasih tau sesuatu!

Kangin: ?

rdb: Tolong kalian baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagu: **Big Bang-Let Me Hear Your Voice** ato... **Big Bang-Together Forever**!

Kangin: GUE PROTES! Kenapa Big Bang?! Kenapa nggak Super Junior aja?! Kan banyak tuh, yang bagus! U, Super Girl, Don't Don, Wonder Boy, Blue Tomorrow, Pajama Party, Sorry Sorry, Rokkugo!!, dsb....

rdb: Lagu kalian ntuh malah nggak menginspirasi gue bikin fic ini! Lagu kalian, terutama Sorry Sorry malah bikin gue mandek bikin fic ini!

Kangin: KOK BISA???!!!! Sorry Sorry padahal 30 minggu jadi no. 1 di chart musik Taiwan, lho....

rdb: Iya... Iya... Tau.... Tapi, saking demennya gue sama lagu ini, gue malah endingnya nonton video kalian! Bukan ngetik fic!

Kangin: Hoo.....

Toshiro: Bah.. Apaan tuh Sorry Sorry? Lagu gaje..

Kangin: APA LO BILANG?!

Toshiro: *diem, terus nyeruput teh*

Kangin: Cari mati, ya?!

Toshiro: temen gue nggak ada yang namanya Mati....

Kangin: *berubah jadi raccoon raksasa* RAAAARGH!!!

rdb: G.. GYAAAAAA!!! Oppa! Jangan ngamuk di sini! Ntar diamuk sama yang punya studio! Ni kan gue cuma nyewa!!!!

Toshiro: Ya udah. Mending sekarang pamit. Trus ngacir.

rdb: Oke... *merinding* kalo gitu....

rdb + Toshiro: **I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THIS FIC! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

rdb: Udah, kan?

Toshiro: *angguk*

Toshiro + rdb: KABUUUURRRR!!!!! *ngacir*

-

Nyahaha... Maaf gaje.....  
Tapi... Beneran, nih!

(dan maaf nggak pake garis pembatas... Modemku belom diisi pulsanya. Jadi cuma bisa upload lewat hape... *nangis gegulingan*)

**TOLONG BERI MASUKAN, KRITIK, DKK  
LEWAT TOMBOL IJO LUMUT DI BAWAH!!!!  
FIGHTING!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Existence

**Disclaimer**: **Bleach** belongs to **Tite Kubo**... Got it?

**Holding Back the Tears**  
by: red-deimon-beta  
**Chapter 1: Existence**

Momo berjalan santai memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Ah, musim semi memang musim yang indah. Untunglah serbuk bunga yang bertebaran di mana-mana tidak mengganggu kesehatannya.

Ya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur musim dingin yang panjang. Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi saat liburan kemarin. Momo hanya tersenyum sekilas jika mengingat kenangan-kenangan manis itu. Matanya masih tertuju pada papan pengumuman yang menunjukkan pembagian kelas.

Kau tahu? Hari ini gadis mungil itu telah menjadi seorang siswa kelas 12 yang dewasa. Tetapi, tetap saja. Carut marut luka itu masih tersisa dalam sudut sempit di hatinya. Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya pada siapa pun. Bahkan, mungkin saja ia tidak menyadarinya. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu; bahwa terkadang, Hinamori masih saja menjerit histeris dalam tidurnya. Mengeluarkan teriakan memilukan yang sedari dulu terus saja memanggil satu nama.

Nama orang yang dulu membiarkannya menjadi seperti ini...

-

"Momo!" teriak Rukia begitu melihat Hinamori yang sedang melihat pembagian kelas di papan pengumuman.

"Eh? Rukia!" Hinamori balas memanggil Rukia. Mata coklat hazelnya berkilat-kilat senang begitu melihat sepupunya datang menghampirinya dan memberi pelukan padanya.

"Momo! Momo! Momo! Momo!" gadis bermata violet itu melonjak senang laiknya anak kecil sambil memegang kedua tangan Hinamori. "Akhirnya kita sekelas!"

"Apa? Kau yakin?" tanya Hinamori tak percaya. Rukia hanya mengangguk. Kemudian menunjuk ke papan pengumuman.

Mata coklat hazel itu menyipit. Guna melihat dengan lebih jelas ke arah papan pengumuman. Ditelusurinya papan pengumuman itu. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan nama "Hinamori Momo" dan "Kuchiki Rukia" berada di deretan yang sama. Kelas 12-1.

Senyum puas terlukis dalam mimik muka Hinamori. Setelah 3 tahun tidak sekelas –meskipun berada di sekolah yang sama; akhirnya apa yang mereka berdua inginkan semenjak memasuki Neul Paran High School terwujud juga.

"YEEEY!!" kedua gadis yang sudah beranjak dewasa itu melonjak kegirangan seraya menautkan tangan mereka. Melupakan sekeliling mereka yang sedari tadi memerhatikan tingkah kekanakan mereka berdua.

"Ah.... Ternyata Tuhan mendengar permintaan kita, ya?" ujar Hinamori. Rukia yang berjalan mengiringinya ke kelas hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

-

Saat Hinamori meletakkan tasnya, Rukia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Suatu hal yang dapat membuat hatinya menjadi agak bahagia.

"Eh, Momo..." panggil Rukia.

"Ya?" Hinamori lansung menoleh. Sebelah alisnya terangkat begitu melihat seulas senyum di wajah Rukia.

"Nanti akan ada anak baru di kelas kita!" seru gadis itu. Mata violetnya –meskipun tidak terlalu terlihat- memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Eeh? Kenapa terlambat sekali? Kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk pindah. Mengingat kelas 3 ini akan ada banyak ujian. Belum lagi jika tenyata materi mereka di sekolah sebelumnya tertinggal..." Hinamori menimpali dengan jawaban yang cukup panjang.

"Hmm..." Rukia termenung untuk sesaat. "Kau benar juga. Tapi, sepertinya temanku itu tidak akan tertinggal. Otaknya cukup jenius untuk menjadi juara Olimpiade Fisika tingkat Nasional..."

"Lho? Orang itu temanmu?!" Hinamori sedikit kaget begitu mengetahui bahwa anak pindahan itu teman sepupunya. "Wah, enaknya... Pasti kau sering minta diajari, ya?"

"Bah!" Rukia mengeluarkan dengusan yang seolah melecehkan. Kemudian, dia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, dan berkata, "orang pelit seperti dia mana mau mengajariku?" Nada bicara Rukia terdengar sinis saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Memangnya siapa nama anak itu?" tanya Hinamori penasaran. Seperrtinya ciri-ciri yang disebutkan tadi mirip dengan seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Namanya-" ucapan Rukia terputus begitu bel sekolah berbunyi. "Ah... maaf Momo. Nanti kau lihat saja sendiri..." ujar Rukia sambil menyunggingkan senyuman meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa...." jawabnya. Setelah itu, kedua sahabat itu segera menduduki tempat mereka masing-masing....

_**~Keep-the-Faith!~**_

Jarum jam terasa berjalan begitu lambat begitu rutinitas sekolah dimulai seperti biasa. Awalnya, kita semua merasa senang begitu bertemu kembali dengan teman-teman kita. Tapi, apa guna rasa senang itu jika para guru mengacaukannya dengan semua tugas yang mereka berikan? Betapa sia-sia semua rasa senang itu sekarang.

**KRIIIING!**

Bel yang menandakan berakhirnya pelajaran pertama akhirnya berbunyi. Hinamori melemaskan tangannya seraya menguap kecil. _'Fuah.... Kenapa pelajaran Matematika selalu membingungkan?'_ pikirnya.

Hinamori perlahan-lahan meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Ia lelah. Pelajaran Matematika tadi benar-benar menguras otaknya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" seru Ochi-sensei bersemangat. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Hinamori tersentak dan langsung bangun dari tidur singkatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sensei!" jawab seluruh siswa di kelas dengan serempak –tentu saja Hinamori juga termasuk.

"Wah! Rupanya kalian masih tetap hidup setelah libur kenaikan kelas kemarin!" ujar Ochi-sensei. Bukannya mengejek. Hanya saja, memang kata-kata itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan guru 'unik' mereka itu. Dan anak-anak pun sudah tidak heran lagi dengan hal itu.

"Nah..." Ochi-sensei sengaja berkata lambat-lambat untuk memancing rasa penasaran seluruh anak-anak di kelas. Dan hal itu berhasil. Kini semua telinga telah terbuka dan siap mendengar celoteh guru mereka itu tentang anak baru itu.

"Mulai hari ini, akan ada murid baru yang akan bergabung bersama kita," katanya. Kemudian, untuk sesaat Ochi-sensei menilik raut muka seluruh murid di kelas. Namun, nampaknya ia melewatkan beberapa sudut.

Jauh dari pandangan Ochi-sensei; tepatnya di pojok kanan kelas. Tepat di sanalah Hinamori Momo duduk. Raut mukanya yang tadi penasaran kini berubah menjadi gelisah. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya seakan ingin kabur dari tempatnya berada saat ini sejauh yang dia bisa... Entah kenapa atmosfer ramah dan kehangatan yang terpancar dari seluruh kelas ini seakan menekannya.

Ochi-sensei menoleh perlahan ke luar kelas. Tempat di mana anak baru itu menunggu dengan tidak sabar di luar. Kedua kaki jenjang yang dimilikinya terus-menerus mengetuk lantai dengan ritme yang tidak menentu. Sungguh, acara ini menyita waktunya.

-

Perasaan gelisah itu terus mengejar Hinamori. Jauh di relung hatinya, ada sesuatu yang meneriakkan perintah pada Hinamori untuk pergi dari tempat yang penuh kehangatan ini. Namun, -entah karena apa- sekujur tubuhnya kaku. Mereka tidak mau mengikuti perintah tuannya dan memaksa gadis bermata coklat hazel itu untuk tetap berada di tempatnya. Semakin cepat Ochi-sensei memanggil anak baru itu, maka semakin besar perasaan gelisah itu menerkam kebahagiaan yang tadi masih ada di hatinya.

"Hitsugaya! Ayo cepat kemari!" Ochi-sensei berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa agar Toshiro mendengarnya.

"Ya, sensei. Terima kasih..." ujar pemuda itu. '_Ah... Akhirnya...,_' Toshiro mengucap syukur dalam hatinya dan berjalan dengan tegap. Ia tidak ingin kesan pertama ini berantakan.

"Nah, Hitsugaya. Cepat perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Ochi-sensei.

"Tidak mungkin!!" Hinamori mengeluarkan jeritan dalam hatinya. Hal ini sudah pasti bukan ilusi. Tapi, ia ingin menganggap ini adalah ilusi belaka. Apa maksud ini semua? Apakah 'orang itu' sengaja mempermainkan perasaannya? 3 tahun lalu, dia memberikan kenangan paling pahit dalam hidup Hinamori. 3 tahun lalu, dia meninggalkan Hinamori begitu saja. 3 tahun lalu, Hinamori berada dalam bagian terbawah dalam roda kehidupannya.

Baginya, kondisi itu hampir sama seperti kematian. Bahkan, lebih buruk dari kematian. Kematian terasa begitu indah dibandingkan semua saat itu... Tapi, ia tetap tegar. Meski terpuruk, namun ia tidak semunafik itu. Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup. Jadi, mengapa tidak dimanfaatkan?

Dan inilah hasilnya.

Lambat laun setelah kejadian itu, Hinamori melakukan perubahan besar dalam hidupnya. Dia bangkit. Dan mengobati lukanya sedikit demi sedikit. Meskipun dia tidak pernah melupakan bahwa Waktu takkan bisa mengumpulkan kembali semua serpihan kenangan itu. Hinamori Momo kembali ceria. Namun, nampaknya sekarang cinta telah menjadi sesuatu yang tabu dan mustahil baginya.

-

"Selamat pagi semuanya," ujar Toshiro dalam artikulasi yang sempurna. Seolah-olah dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi mata-mata penasaran yang ditujukan padanya. "Namaku Hitsugaya Toshiro," lanjutnya. "Panggil saja Hitsugaya. Aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau mau memanggilku seperti itu. Hobiku tidak terlalu penting. Yang jelas, aku sangat senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua," Toshiro mengeluarkan seulas senyum dalam saat-saat terakhir. Setelah itu, seisi kelas –terutama para kaum hawa menjadi ribut. Siapa sangka anak baru yang dibicarakan itu menasrik seperti ini?

"Hah... Dia tidak berubah, ya," gumam Hinamori pada dirinya sendiri. Perasaan yang aneh mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Entah perasaan apa itu. Dalam suatu kesempatan, ia dapat melihat Rukia menoleh kepadanya dan tersenyum simpul pada Hinamori. Gadis berambut gelap itu membaca gerak bibir sepupunya. "Nah, dia ini orang yang kumaksud!" begitu katanya.

Ups. Kini benang itu mulai kusut. Dan kita pun tidak dapat mengerti di manakah letak ujung-ujungnya. Kita hanya dapat melihat bahwa ada gumpalan besar yang membuat benang itu kusut...

_**~Keep-the-Faith!~**_

"Aku? Aku sudah mengenal Kuchiki jauh sebelumnya..." Suara Toshiro yang menggoda terdengar bahkan hingga ke sudut-sudut kelas. Telinga Hinamori pun tak menjadi pengecualian. Dan hal ini membuatnya semakin bingung. Ia hendak mengajukan pertanyaan. Akan tetapi, mulutnya seolah ingin meredam semua pertanyaan itu.

'_Mungkin nanti saja saat istirahat....,_' batinnya. Hal itu kini mengusik benaknya. Konsentrasinya kini terpecah belah.

"Terima kasih Hitsugaya," ujar Ochi-sensei untuk menyudahi sesi tanya-jawab ini. "Silakan duduk di tempat duduk yang kosong."

Toshiro mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tapi sensei, ada 3 bangku kosong di kelas ini..."

"Oh..." Ochi-sensei berkata dengan nada menyesal. "Kau bisa mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hinamori...." ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Hinamori.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sensei..." ucap Toshiro. Pemuda yang kini memiliki tinggi sekitar 167 cm itu bergegas menuju tempat duduknya. Siap mengikuti pelajaran. Hinamori menoleh sebentar ke arah Toshiro. Sekedar mengamati perubahan yang ada dalam penampilan Toshiro. Terutama tinggi badannya yang meningkat drastis.

Pemuda berambut putih itu rupanya menyadari tatapan yang diarahkan padanya. Dengan sigap ia langsung menoleh ke arah Hinamori dan mengeluarkan senyum setulus mungkin. "Kau Hinamori, kan? Salam kenal..." tangan kekar Toshiro kini terulur ramah pada Hinamori.

"Jangan sok basa-basi, Hitsugaya-san," Hinamori menampiknya dengan nada sarkastis. "Apa maksudmu? Mengapa kau terlihat seolah tidak merasa bersalah tentang 'kejadian itu'?"

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanyanya marah. Secarik emosi terlihat pada topeng emosi yang dibuatnya. "Apa aku mengenalmu? Kurasa ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu..." Toshiro mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menimbulkan kesan mengejek dalam topeng itu.

Sontak Hinamori langsung menggebrak meja dengan suara sepelan mungkin. "Kalau ini adalah caramu untuk bercanda, AKU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA! Ke mana perginya tanggung jawabmu terhadap kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu?!"

'_Kenapa banyak cewek yang hobi mencari masalah denganku?_' batin Hitsugaya sebal. "Apa masalahmu?! Apa sesuatu terjadi 3 tahun lalu? Memangnya aku sudah mengenalmu jauh sebelumnya?" tanyanya. Hinamori menggeram sebal dan melontarkan pandangan menusuk pada pemuda yang membuatnya sakit hati. Baik dulu maupun sekarang.

**Tapi, apa yang ditemuinya? Tidak ada tanda-tanda kebohongan dalam sorot mata itu..**

"K.. Kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya Hinamori sekali lagi.

"Tidak."

"HITSUGAYA! HINAMORI! Cepat kerjakan tugas yang kuberikan!" Keduanya tersentak kaget begitu mendengar teriakan Ochi-sensei yang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

Apa boleh buat. Pembicaraan mereka terpaksa berhenti sampai di titik ini. Kini sebuah tanda tanya besar mengusik batin mereka berdua.

Mereka pikir, mungkin nanti masih ada kesempatan. Tapi, sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengijinkan. Toshiro terlalu mencolok sebagai anak baru... Bahkan, hingga saat pulang pun mereka tidak mendapat kesempatan.

-

"Hinamori!" seorang murid memanggilnya. Lalu, dengan tergesa-gesa Hinamori langsung berganti sepatu dan menjejalkan sepatu sekolahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu. Kemudian berkata. "Seseorang mencarimu..."

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah.. Lebih baik kau lihat saja sendiri. Aku mau pulang...." timpal gadis itu.

"Tu-" Terlambat. Gadis itu kini sudah pergi. Hinamori hanya bisa menghela nafas....

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hinamori-kun?" ujar lelaki yang –entah kapan sudah berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Wajahnya kini terlihat lebih menawan ketimbang yang dulu di mata Hinamori.

"A... Aizen-senpai...."

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**SBS Corner!  
**rdb: Fuah.... Gila chapter ini ngetiknya ngebut banget..... Dari hari Sabtu jam setengah 7 malem sampe jam 10 malem......

Toshiro: Sok......

rdb: U.. UWA! ELU LAGI!!!

Toshiro: Iya! Ini gue! Ngapa?!

rdb: Ng.. Nggak... Kaget aja...

Sungmin (from **Super Junior**): Saatnya bales-bales review!!!

Toshiro + rdb: *jantungan* ELUUUU??!!!!!

Sungmin: ??????

rdb: HYAAA~! SUNGMINNIE!!! *lonjak-lonjak kegirangan*

Sungmin: Apa?

rdb: Gue suka banget ma lu!!!!!

Sungmin: *salting* hehe....

Toshiro: Katanya mau bales-bales review????

rdb: O iya.. Lupa...

Sungmin: Oke! Pertama dari **Hanabi Loves Nagayan**.... aku nggak tau kenapa Hinamori ditinggal. Tapi.... Kenapa kamu malah dengerin **Picture of You**?! Dengerin **Pajama Party** aja! *mewek*

rdb: Cup.. Cup.... Next! Dari **Vi ChaN91312**.... Wew.. review yang singkat...

Toshiro: Lanjutnya dari **archerrylime**... Nggak tau juga... Gue cuma dikasih skenario dari nih author. Pokoknya ntar liat aja.

rdb: '_Kok kesannya gue disalahin gini, sih?_' Lanjutnya dari **kazuka-ichirunatsu23** alias **Kazu-nunna**..... Ng? Yang awal gue emang bikin ndiri. Tapi yang puisi Phoenix itu ngambil.... XD

rdb: *nyerobot* buat **Ruki_ya**... ENAK AJA BILANG PENDEK! Nyoba bikin ndiri, gih! Baru bisa bilang pendek! *emosi* Tapi... Thanks buat reviewnya!

Sungmin: Hyaa.... Nyerobot..... Wah! Si **Mayonakano Shadow Girl** sugoii! Sering duet? Ma siapa?

Toshiro: Ah.... Dasar **Nagisa14137Yoriko**, tuh... Masa fic jelek kayak gini dibilang bagus?

rdb: Buat **Ichakuchikichi**..... Pokoknya ntar liat aja, dah...

Kangin (from **Super Junior**): Parah!

Toshiro + rdb + Sungmin: !!!!!! (Toshiro + rdb: '_Raccoon yang kemaren!_')

Sungmin: Kangin-hyung!!!

Kangin: *nyuekin Sungmin* Ni bener-bener, deh, Si **Jess Kuchiki** itu. Masa dia mau ngembat Momo? Ga ngembat gue aja? *narsis*

rdb: HIIIY~!!!! Buat **Anezaki-Ai09**! Ga, ah! Ga bakal! Coz ntar nih fic happy ending!

Toshiro: Buat **TieDie Mangamania**... Sori.... harga servis gue mahal......

Kangin: Terserah.... Yang jelas tetep lebih mahal gue.... Mbak **kishina nadeshiko**... setuju ga?

rdb: Jelas NGGAK! Untuk **Monkey D. Cyntia**... Tenang aja! Lebih gaje dia *lirik ke Kangin* daripada reviewmu!

Sungmin: Buat......

rdb: GUE LAGI! *nyodok Sungmin* Buat **ChellySeliee is Cho**..... walah... Masa, sih pointless? Yang ada di prolog itu awal dari segala masalahnya, lho! Trus, Phoenix itu kupake sebagai perumpamaan. (baca: Phoenix=Hinamori) Terus, '**Jangan mengirim burung hantu ke Athena**' itu suatu peribahasa. Sejenis sama '**Jangan menggarami air laut**' dan '**Jangan mengirim batubara ke New Castle**'. Ketiganya memiliki arti, "**Jangan melakukan pekerjaan yang sia-sia**"

Kangin: bah! Diembat semua!

Sungmin: Lanjutnya aku, hyung?

Kangin: Terserah...

Sungmin: Buat **mss Dhyta**... Burung Phoenix emang keren, kok....

Kangin: dari **KOkuryoUma Oni**... Tak taulah......Authornya emang gaje, kok. Tapi kayaknya emang iya....

Toshiro: Woi... Gue, dong....Hmm.... **bakaMirai**-san... sepertinya kau menilai author ini terlalu tinggi....

rdb: *JLEB!!!* Jangan salahin gue kalo badan gue pendek!

Toshiro: ??????

Kangin: Gajegajegaje..... Terakhir, nih... Hosh.. Hosh... Dari **shiNomori naOmi**..... Asal kamu usaha juga ntar bisa bikin romance yang bagus....

rdb + Sungmin: HUWOOO!! *keplok-keplok* Tumben BIJAKSANA!!!

Kangin: APA LO BILANG??!!!!

rdb: Raccoonnya mulai ngamuk lagi!!!!

Toshiro: Ya udah. Tutup aja!

Sungmin: Pokoknya....

rdb + Toshiro + Sungmin + Kangin: **ENJOY THIS FIC! DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!!!**  
-

**  
**Minna-san... Maaf kalo gaje dan (kayaknya) banyak typo... Soalnya aku juga ngetiknya ngebut..... Maaf jug karena ga pake garis pembatas... Aku upload lewat hape lagi... Tapi ntar kalo sempet bakal diperaiki, kok! Dan apapun yang terjadi....

**MARI SEMANGAT DAN TERUSLAH TEKAN TOMBOL IJO LUMUT DI BAWAH INI! SIAPA TAU NTAR UPDATENYA CEPET LAGI!!!**

Btw, ada yang tau artinya "Keep the Faith"? Kalo ada yang tau.... Ntar kukasih hadiah! Yaitu... **Kubikinin fic sesuai request dari dia**! Pokoknya, hadiah cuma buat yang **pertama kali** jawab (dan betul, tentunya)! Oke? ^^


	3. Chapter 2: As If Nothing's Wrong

**Disclaimer**: **Bleach**..... *sigh* belongs to **Tite Kubo**......

**Holding Back the Tears**  
by: red-deimon-beta  
**Chapter 2: As If Nothing's Wrong**

"A... Aizen-senpai...."

"Iya. Ini aku, Hinamori-kun. Perlu berapa kali kau mengucapkan namaku?" tanya Aizen dengan santai. Tangan kanannya mengelus pipi Hinamori dengan lembut, sementara tangan kirinya berusaha merengkuh pinggang gadis pujaannya.

"Hentikan," Hinamori mendorong Aizen selembut mungkin. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa risih atas kelakuan Aizen.

Namun, yang ditolaknya hanya mengangkat alisnya. "Mengapa, Hinamori? Bukankah kau senang jika kuperlakukan seperti ini?"

"Tidak lagi," jawab gadis yang memiliki tinggi hanya sedada bidangnya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi selama minggu-minggu terakhir ini?" tanya Aizen. Wajahnya kini menunjukkan sorot khawatir. "Apa kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi, hmm?"

Hinamori terlihat seperti berpikir saat menjawab pertanyaan ini. Beberapa detik dihabiskannya untuk memikirkan jawabannya. Hingga akhirnya ia menetapkan sebuah keputusan. "Sayangnya...., iya."

"Me-" perkataan Aizen terputus begitu mulut mungil itu terbuka.

"Senpai... Kumohon," Hinamori menghela nafas sebentar. Sekaligus berusaha menata kata-kata dalam pikirannya. Sulit sekali baginya untuk tidak terpesona saat menatap mata indah yang dimiliki pria yang menjadi pengisi masa-masa gelap dalam hidupnya. "Pergi. **Jangan pernah** muncul lagi di hadapanku..."

"Wah... Wah... Aku merasa tersinggung, Hinamori-kun," Aizen tidak mau kalah. Ia tetap berusaha menahan Hinamori dengan lengan kecilnya.

"Lepaskan!" tepisnya sekuat tenaga. Lebih cepat ia pergi, semakin ringan kesedihan yang ada di hatinya. "Masa-masa itu sudah berakhir. Selamat tinggal, Aizen Sousuke..."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hinamori meninggalkan 'kiss mark' di pipi Aizen. Hanya sekedar meminta maaf kepada lelaki yang telah menemaninya selama ini.

"Hinamori....." Aizen memandang Hinamori dengan raut muka yang aneh. Seakan memohon agar gadis itu tetap bersamanya. Tapi, pada saat yang bersamaan, wajah itu menampakkan keserakahan. Dan kau tahu? Hinamori tetap tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Maaf, senpai..." kata Hinamori lirih. Seperti tidak berniat mengatakan hal ini. "Tapi, kupikir ini yang terbaik. Bukan untuk**mu**, melainkan untuk**ku**...."

Pandangan Aizen menjadi kosong setelah mendengar pernyataan sarkastis itu. Apa maksudnya, ia tidak mengerti. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, ucapan itu menjadi pukulan telak baginya. Kini, genggaman tangannya melemah. Dan Hinamori pun dengan mudah kabur dari 'penjara' itu. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia langsung saja berlari menjauhi Aizen.

Untuk beberapa saat, lelaki itu menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan tatapan nanar. Namun, ekspresinya langsung berubah drastis begitu ia membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Hmph..." dengusnya. "Baiklah, kuterima permainanmu... Tapi, kau belum tahu. Bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah kabur dariku..." Aizen bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Otaknya berputar cepat untuk memikirkan berbagai rencana licik. Senyum lembut yang tadi masih bertengger di mukanya kini tergantikan oleh sebuah seringai jahat. Entah apa yang ada di kepalanya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Kiranya, hanya dia dan Tuhanlah yang tahu.

_**~Ever-Lasting-Friends!~**_

Angin yang berhembus kencang di sekitar pinggiran sungai tempat Hinamori duduk dan merenung ini membantu ia mengekspresikan semua rasa sedihnya. Rambut gelap gadis itu berkibar kencang dengan bebasnya. Suasana ini mengingatkannya pada masa 3 tahun yang lalu. Ah... Seandainya saja ia tidak melakukan hal ini, mungkin saja ia bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Toshiro, pikirnya.

Tanpa terasa, air mata mulai menetes perlahan bak sungai yang mengalir deras di pipi Hinamori. Memang, rasanya agak memalukan baginya. Tapi, -seperti bagi semua orang- air mata memang jurus paling ampuh untuk melampiaskan kesedihanmu sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain.

-

Hinamori menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Dan supaya tidak terlihat oleh orang lain di sekitarnya, gadis berparas kekanakan itu mengerudungkan tudung jaket berwarna Navy Blue yang dipakainya hingga menutupi matanya.

Perasaan bersalah kini turut menyergap benak Hinamori. Ia sendiri pun sebenarnya tidak tahu apa maksud dari segala pernyataan dan kelakuannya tadi. Dirinya hanya ingin agar Aisen tidak tersakiti lagi olehnya. Sudah cukup semua kesusahan yang telah Hinamori tumpahkan padanya. Rasa terimakasih saja masih terasa kurang jika dibandingkan apa yang telah dilakukan seniornya itu.

'_Aisen-senpai pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik daripada aku,_' batin Hinamori sedih. Ternyata, rasa cintanya terhadap Aizen begitu besar. Hati kecil itu bagai tersayat-sayat jika mengingat Aizen. Tapi, akan lebih tersayat-sayat lagi jika ia mengingat kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Oi! Kau Hinamori Momo, kan?" seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Hinamori kemudian menyapanya. Membuat gadis itu tersentak dari lamunannya yang suram.

"Siapa itu?!" bentaknya. Rasa sebal dan malu tampak pada paras mulus itu. Sesegera mungkin dihapusnya bekas-bekas air mata yang -sepertinya masih akan bergulir di sepanjang muka bundarnya.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro. Kamu sedang menangis?" jawab pemuda itu. Tidak menghiraukan nada bicara Hinamori yang tidak ramah.

"....." Hinamori terdiam. Dalam hatinya, ia mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri. Siapa suruh bermuram durja di tempat umum? Kehadiran orang ini justru semakin memantapkan kesedihan di hatinya.

"Heh, kenapa malah diam? Memangnya aku menyuruhmu diam?" tanyanya kasar. Lagi-lagi gadis ini! Gadis ini sedari tadi hanya bisa membuatnya bingung. Tadi di sekolah, dia sudah memarahinya dengan alasan yang jelas. Sekarang? Gadis ini menangis tanpa dapat diketahui alasannya. Apa dia marah gara-gara kelakuannya? Argh..., semua ini membuat pemuda ini bingung! Membaca perasaan orang ternyata tidak semudah memecahkan soal Olimpiade Fisika...

"Berisik," Hinamori berkata dengan volume sekecil mungkin. Ia tidak mau 'orang ini' tersinggung. Meskipun hatinya mengakui bahwa pemuda ini mengganggu.

"Apa kau bilang?! Ya sudah aku pulang saja!" katanya marah. Dia menghentakkan kaki jenjang itu ke tanah sekali. Dan kemudian pergi.....

"Ah....." Percuma saja usaha Hinamori untuk menahan bulir-bulir air mata itu. Ia ingin sekali bicara dengan Toshiro... Ah, bukan. Shiro-chan lebih tepatnya. Ia merindukan semua hal yang ada pada diri_nya_. Rambut putihnya yang susah diatur, sorot mata turquoise yang membuatnya tunduk, genggaman tangannya yang besar dan memberi kehangatan.....

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Toshiro berteriak kaget begitu Hinamori mengelus-elus pipi lembut Toshiro.

Paras Hinamori yang berlinang air mata hanya mengucapkan sebuah hal. "Kumohon.. Ini yang terakhir kali..."Yah, mungkin ini adalah suatu bentuk keegoisan yang sudah lama tidak diperlihatkan oleh Hinamori. Toshiro tidak mengenal gadis ini. Itu sudah jelas. Tapi ia berusaha bersikap jantan. Bukankah sudah selayaknya seorang pria menghibur wanita yang sedang menangis di depannya laiknya seorang pria sejati?

"O... Oke..." dia tergugup. "Lakukan sesukamu...." ucapnya seraya memeluk dan mengelus rambut Hinamori yang bersandar di dadanya. Tidak kekar, namun juga tidak 'lembek'. Bagi Hinamori, hanya itulah yang kini dibutuhkannya. Dalam tangisannya, diam-diam ia berusaha mendengarkan degup jantung Toshiro. Memang, sekarang ini dia bukan apa-apa untuk Toshiro. Tapi, ia tetap menganggap Toshiro sebagai lelaki paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Tak terasa, detik-detik berlalu begitu cepat. Bulan pun kini mulai muncul menggantikan sang Mentari. Bukannya menikmati. Hanya saja, Toshiro baru kali ini merasakan betapa nyamannya situasi seperti ini. Kapan terakhir kali dia mendapatkan kasih sayang seperti ini dari orang tuanya? Ah... Separtinya sudah lama. Jauh sebelum dia dapat membaca atau pun berhitung.

"_... Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry... naega naega naega meonjeo... nege nege nege ppajyeo... ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby... Shawty Shawty Shawty Shawty... nuni busyeo busyeo busyeo..._" Ponsel Toshiro -lebih tepat jika disebut ringtone ponselnya- terasa sangat mengganggu suasana damai malam itu. Dengan cepat diambil dan dipakainya kacamata dengan frame Oakley putih dari sakunya. Kemudian, membaca _caller ID_ yang tercantum di ponsel Anycall Haptic miliknya.

"Cih. Ayah!" desisnya saat membaca _caller ID_ di ponsel itu. "Sebentar, ya, Hinamori," katanya pada Hinamori saat akan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Tidak usah. Aku pulang saja. Hari sudah malam, pasti orang tuaku khawatir. Terima kasih Hitsugaya-kun..." gadis itu berkata-kata sambil mengambil tas sekolahnya serta memakai kembali jaket berwarna Navy Blue yang tadi ditautkan pada pinggangnya.

"Ah, benar juga, ya. Ja ne!" Toshiro melambaikan tangannya pada siluet Hinamori yang kian menjauh. Dan siluet itu pun balas melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

"Hah..." pemuda yang berambut putih itu menghela nafas. Seakan ada beban berat di hatinya. Kemudian, dia memutuskan segera bicara pada Si Penelpon.

"Ada apa, Ayah?"

"Di mana kau sekarang?" suara di seberang sana menimpali dengan nada dingin.

Toshiro menggigit bibirnya. Ia ingin berbohong pada ayahnya. Bisa-bisa ibunya akan mati karena serangan jantung jika mendengar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Aku? Aku sedang berada di toko buku, Yah. Ada buku yang ingin kubeli. Sayang dompetku tertinggal. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membaca di sini..." kilahnya.

"O ya? Lalu, mengapa kau sekarang ada di pinggiran sungai, hah?" timpal suara itu.

'_Tunggu... Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?_' batinnya cemas. Detak jantungnya kini semakin cepat dan tidak beraturan. "Siapa bilang aku sekarang di pinggiran sungai?" Toshiro tetap mencoba berkilah. Namun, ada sejumput kecil kegugupan yang tersaji di sana.

"Aku. Dan aku sendiri pun sudah melihat buktinya," kebengisan terdengar dari suara tepat di belakang Toshiro.

"!!!" Dengan cepat, pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja. Orang itu ada di sana. Mata sipitnya memancarkan kemarahan. Dan tangannya sudah bersiap untuk menampar Toshiro.

"Berbohong itu dalah suatu dosa besar. Kau tahu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang membius. Dan kemudian, setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia langsung mengayunkan tangannya sekuat tenaga untuk menampar Toshiro.

'Rasakan!' batinnya. Sebuah seringai seakan muncul dalam hatinya.

"HENTIKAN!"

Wanita itu menjerit sekuat tenaga di tengah deru nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Hmm?" lelaki tersebut langsung menoleh pada wanita itu. Kehadirannya sungguh membuat semua rasa senang itu sia-sia.

**To be Continued**

.

.

**SBS Corner!**  
rdb: Nguooo~! Akhirnya kelar! Maaf kalo pendek bin lama, minna-san!

Kyuhyun: Bilang aja kagak niat....

rdb: emang.... *nyadar* Eh! BUKAN! BUKAN! Ini gara-gara emang lebih seru kalo diputus di sini, kok!

Kyuhyun: ........

rdb: Lagian, LU NGAPAIN ADA DI SINI?!!!

Kyuhyun: Ga tau, ya? Aku ada di sini gara-gara request **himekahime-sansan**....

rdb: Oh......

Kyuhyun: Katanya, kamu bikin kuis, ya?

rdb: Iya! Itu, tuh '**Keep the Faith!**' Hiks.... Sedih banget ga ada yang bisa jawab.... Emang bener, artinya **menjaga kepercayaan**. Tapi, sebenernya 'Keep the Faith' itu semacam doa dari para **Cassiopeia** (julukan buat fans DBSK) supaya mereka ga bubar dan tetap bersatu. Soalnya mereka percaya bahwa untuk selamanya DBSK tetep 5 orang! Keep the Faith!

Kyuhyun: '_Perasaan gue ga tanya jawabannya, deh..._' Trus?

rdb: Ya udah! Ga ada yg dapet hadiahnya!

Kyuhyun: *getok rdb* Bukan.... Itu, tuh. Balesan review!

rdb: O iya! Duah.... Lupa lagi... T^T....

Kyuhyun: *sweatdrop* Oke! Review pertama dari **kazuka-ichirunatsu23**... Ng? Gue juga ga tau.... Tanya sendiri sama authornya....

rdb: =_=" Lanjutnya dari **Mayonakano Shadow Girl**..... Shiro-chan tinggi? Hmm... Kayaknya itu mission imposible banget, deh....

Toshiro: Maksudnya?!

rdb: UWAAAA~!

Toshiro: Oi... Gue tanya jawaban... bukan niat liat kelebay-anmu....

rdb: Ng... NGGAK TAU! Next dari **bakaMirai**! YEAH! TOSS BUAT KECEBOLAN KITA!!!

Toshiro: O... oi... Gue tersinggung, nih.

rdb: Watepar... Btw, Kyuhyunnie mana??

Toshiro: Tuh... *deathglare ke Kyuhyun*

rdb: *liat Kyuhyun lagi maen game* Jah.... Dia malah ngegame, tuh.....

Toshiro: Maniak..... Trus dari **Monkey d. Cyntia**.. Awas lo! Enak aja ngatain gue bego!

rdb: Bukannya itu fakta? Trus.... *liat lembar review* UWAAA!! FERRY-CHAN! THANKS UDAH REVIEW!!! *peluk **ARGENTUM SILVER-CHAN***

Kibum: Trus... Buat **Ruki_ya**... Tau, tuh. Captain Superman muncul....

rdb: HUWA! *shock liat Kibum*

Kibum: ? buat **Himekahime-sansan**... Kibummie tadi udah muncul. Tapi sekarang dia malah nge-game.. gimana, tuh?

rdb: '_Astaga... Lagi-lagi.._' buat **TieDie Mangamania**!!! Akaka.... Dia nebaknya salah.....

Kibum: Kejem....

Toshiro: *dari tadi dicuekkin* Kayak lo ga kejem aja....

Kibum: Sialan.. Dari **kishina nadeshiko**... Halah.. Coba deh, liat drama-drama yang gue peranin... Kata-katanya jauh lebih bagus...

rdb: MAKSUDNYAAA???? Dilarang promosi! Dan buat **Anezaki-Ai09**.. Tinggiku itu rahasia! Oke? XD Pokoknya di bawah 160! *blush*

Toshiro: *tersinggung* buat **ichakuchikichi**... Makasih buat reviewnya...

Kibum: *Mood man: ON* Hmm.. Buat **ChellySeliee is Cho**... Haha... Gapapalah... Mau kamu sependek apa pun tetep aja.... "_You are so gorgeous_"...

Toshiro + rdb: ?!?!?!?!

Toshiro: O.. Oi... Apa maksudnya?!

Kibum: Ga ada!

rdb: Joh.... Buat **Nagisa14137Yoriko**... YORI-NEE!! MAKASIH UDAH DI-FAVE!! Hiks... Aku mau meluk tapi kejauhan....

Toshiro: Najong, dah... Buat **hinamori Shion**-san... Ga tau, deh. Scriptnya belum dateng......

Kibum: Last review... Dari **archerrylime**...Andwae... Artinya bukan itu. *nutup lembaran review* *sigh* Udah, kan?

rdb: *angguk*

Kibum: Ya udah.. Tutup aja, gih. Habis ini masih kudu syuting....

Toshiro: ..........

rdb: AYO!

rdb + Toshiro + Kibum: **THANKS FOR READING THIS FIC! DO YOU WANT TO GIVE SOME REVIEW???  
**  
rdb: Kok... Beda, ya?

Kibum: *angkat bahu*

Kyuhyun: *asik maen game*

-

Nyahaha! Gaje lagi! Mianhae, chingu! Aneh, ya? Itu semua gara-gara gue ngetiknya subuh dari jam 12 mlem - jam 3 pagi... DX  
Dan, yang jelas....

**AYO TEKAN TOMBOL ABU-ABU DENGAN TULISAN IJO DI BAWAH INI! YA? YA? YA?**

Btw, karena yang kemarin gagal... Aku bikin lagi, deh!  
Chapter ini judulnya "**As If Nothing's Wrong**"... Nah, sebenernya itu versi Inggris judul lagu. Ada yang bisa nebak judul asli & penyanyinya (Bla.. Bla.. Ft. Bla Bla)? Sama satu lagi... Apa arti dari.. "**Ever Lasting Friends**"?  
Oke, deh! Kalo bisa nebak dua-duanya... Sesuai janji! Bakal kubikinin fic sesuai request dari dia! Siapa cepat dia dapat~!


	4. Chapter 3: True Intention?

**Disclaimer**: **Bleach** belongs to... **TITE KUBO**! YEY!

.

**Holding Back the Tears**  
By: red-deimon-beta  
**Chapter 3: True Intention?**

"M... Matsumoto-san?" tanya Toshiro heran. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang tepat bisa berada pada saat yang tepat ketika dibutuhkan?

Perempuan berambut pirang strawberry itu menoleh sebentar. Tangannya mengunci berusaha menenangkan pria di sebelahnya sekuat yang ia bisa.

"PERGI, TOSHIRO! CEPAT PERGI!" perintahnya.

"I.. Iya!" Toshiro menjawab sebisanya dalam keadaan genting itu. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia langsung berlari menjauhi tempat itu secepat mungkin. Semakin jauh jaraknya dari ayahnya, semakin lega pula perasaan Toshiro.

Bukan kelegaan yang didapat. Melainkan beban yang bertambah berat. Pertama kali ia menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah, didapatinya teriakan-teriakan yang menyuarakan sumpah serapah. Ia tidak mendengar seluruhnya. Tapi, sedikit bagian saja sudah membuat kuduknya merinding.

_**~Big Bang-is-VIP~**_

"Rangiku! Apa-apaan tingkahmu itu?! Mengganggu!" Lelaki itu kini kembali marah dan meronta. Mencoba lepas dari kungkungan erat lengan Matsumoto. Semu merah yang ada di pipinya membuktikan bahwa ia sedang mabuk.

"Gin! Y.. Yang benar saja! Ayah macam apa kau ini? INGAT! Dia itu anakmu!" serunya marah. Bulir-bulir keemasan nyaris jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Namun, ia tetap mencoba untuk menahannya sebisa mungkin.

"Hmph... Lalu?" dengusnya. Mata sipitnya untuk sementara terbuka. Memperlihatkan iris berwarna merah dengan pupil hitam di tengahnya.

"Jangan menyakitinya! Dan jug-"

"Apa? Memangnya kau siapa? Ibu_nya_ pun bukan. Tahu apa kau mengenai keluargaku?" potong Gin tajam. Kemampuan otak itu tetap tidak berkurang meski dalam keadaan mabuk, Matsumoto mengakuinya.

"E.. Eng...," Matsumoto hanya bisa tergagap -dan kemudian terdiam- mendengar bantahan Gin. Kata-kata sarkastis yang tadinya hendak ia lontarkan seakan tertahan dalam mulutnya. Perkataan tadi menusuk nuraninya. Dan terbuktilahlah benar semua perkataan pria di hadapannya ini. Memangnya dia ini siapa? Saudara pun bukan. Beraninya mengurusi urusan rumah tangga orang. Apalagi mengingat dirinya memendam cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan pada lelaki licik ini.

"Apa? Aku menunggu jawabanmu...., _Rangiku-sshi_*..." Ichimaru berusaha menyela lamunan Matsumoto. Senyum licik yang sedari tadi bertengger di wajahnya kini terlihat semakin bengis. Entah apa yang direncanakannya. Hanya dia dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

Matsumoto berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Namun hati itu rasanya ingin berteriak. Mencari pertolongan pada siapa pun yang lewat di pinggir sungai sepi ini. Untuk beberapa detik yang singkat, wanita itu terperangah melihat keadaan sekalilingnya. Sungai beriak yang tadinya terkesan membosankan itu berubah bagaikan selimut jingga keemasan yang dapat mempengaruhi kondisi di sekitarnya menjadi lebih indah. Ditambah lagi, saat ini adalah musim semi.

"Wah, ada apa Rangiku? Indah, ya?" tanya Ichimaru begitu kesunyian timbul di antara mereka.

"..." Hening. Matsumoto pun mengangguk kecil.

Ichimaru tersenyum kecil. '_Rangiku... Betapa menyedihkannya nasibmu. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di otak kecilmu itu? Babo nunna_*' pikirnya mengasihani manusia lemah di hadapannya ini sebelum membunuhnya.

"Gin?" panggil Matsumoto. Lelaki itu tidak menjawab. Dan dalam sekali kedipan mata, pisau itu sudah berada tepat di atas perut Matsumoto.

"!!!" Rasa terkejut tidak dapat lagi disembunyikan oleh wanita itu. Matanya membelalak melihat seringai kejam Ichimaru.

"_Mianhae_ *, Matsumoto."

Itulah kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum menancapkan bayonet itu ke dalam perut Matsumoto. Seorang wanita bodoh yang disakiti dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu. Mengapa jantung itu masih berdetak?

_**~Big Bang-is-VIP~**_

"UKH!" Toshiro tiba-tiba jatuh saat berlari. Kepalanya sangat sakit seakan akan pecah laiknya bom waktu.

'_Mengapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak?_' pikirnya. Ia merasa sesuatu yang sangat buruk baru saja terjadi. Dia kemudian menggigit bibirnya. Bingung. Kini ia terjebak dalam 2 pilihan. Kembali menyelamatkan Matsumoto, atau pergi mencari bantuan.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk memikirkannya. Toshiro kembali bergerak beberapa detik kemudian. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia akan mencari bala bantuan.

-

**Tok... Tok...  
**  
Seseorang mengetuk pintu kayu itu. "Kuchiki". Begitulah tulisan yang tertulis di papan namanya.

"Rukia, tolong kau saja yang membukakan pintunya," titah lelaki dewasa yang bernama lengkap Kuchiki Byakuya itu. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada majalah 'Forbes' yang sedang dibacanya seraya duduk santai di _living chair_.

Rukia yang duduk di seberang Byakuya segera saja beranjak dari sofa dan memakai _slipper_-nya. Kemudian memberi anggukan kecil. "Baik, Oto-sama.."

"Cepat, ya," tambah Byakuya.

Gadis bermata violet itu tidak membalas. Dengan acuhnya ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membukakan pintu. Headset iPod masih bertengger di kedua telinganya.

Ekspresi acuh tak acuhnya langsung berubah senang ketika melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

"Momo!" teriaknya.

"Halo, Rukia..." balasnya. Senyum lemah tersungging di wajahnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa malam-malam begini? Mana kau masih memakai seragam, lagi!" ujar Rukia. Matanya mengamati Hinamori yang masih mengenakan seragam dan tas sekolahnya dari atas ke bawah.

Hinamori memutar bola matanya. "Umm... Begitulah. Apa kau ada waktu? Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," balas Hinamori.

"Umm... Baiklah," Rukia mengiyakan. "Kebetulan hari ini semua jadwal lesku diliburkan. Dan aku juga bosaaaan!!" serunya.

Hinamori lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyum. "Terima kasih, Rukia.. Maaf kalau aku merepotkan."

"Ah, Momo!" Rukia segera menepis perkataan Hinamori. "Jangan begitu! Kita saudara, kan? Kenapa harus malu-malu begitu? Ayo masuk!" ajaknya.

Hinamori berdecak. Sepupunya ini memang energik. Tapi, dia berusaha tetap menahan tawa dan berusaha fokus melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di tempat yang benar.

-

"Rukia, siapa tamu yang datang?" tanya Byakuya ketika melihat Rukia mendendangkan lagu "Sexy Magic" milik Justin Timberlake (Ft. Ciara) dengan senangnya.

"Itu Hinamori, oto-sama..." jawabnya.

Byakuya menaikkan separuh alisnya. "Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Aku di sini, Kuchiki-ojisan..." potong Hinamori.

"Oh," Byakuya sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Hinamori yang tiba-tiba. Sayangnya, ekspresinya terlalu datar. Hingga orang-orang pun sulit memutuskan apakah dia benar-benar terkejut atau tidak.

"Hmph.." Rukia menghembuskan naasnya pelan. "Yah, jangan menatap Hinamori seperti itu!" katanya mengkritik tatapan Byakuya yang datar. Namun yang dikritik malah tidak menggubris sama sekali.

"Aish..." dengus Rukia sebal. "Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kamarku saja!" ajaknya pada Hinamori.

"Ung!" Hinamori mengangguk. Kemudian tak berapa lama, gadis berambut gelap itu langsung saja mengekor di belakang sepupunya yang tingginya berselisih 7 cm dengannya.

_**~Big Bang-is-VIP~**_

"To.. Toshiro?!!" Ichigo menatap pemuda yang tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapannya. Tangannya memegang kepalanya dengan erat, menahan rasa sakit. Sekujur wajahnya bermandikan keringat karena rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

"Ku.. Kurosaki..." Toshiro berujar lemah. Mengucapkan sebaris kata itu saja sudah merupakan hal yang sulit baginya.

"Kenapa kau ini?!" tanya Ichigo panik. Dengan segera ia berusaha memapah Toshiro yang nampaknya sudah tak sanggup berdiri lagi.

"...." Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Rasa sakit yang menjalar di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Membuatnya semakin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, Bahkan untuk merangkai kata dan berdiri pun ia sudah kesulitan.

"Ah... Kondisimu mengerikan. Ayo kita cari tempat tidur yang nyaman untukmu," sahutnya. Dan 5 menit kemudian, Toshiro sudah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang Ichigo.

"Terima.. k.. kasih, Kurosaki," ucap Toshiro terbata-bata. Rasa sakit itu masih ada. Meski pun tak separah tadi.

"Itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang, cepat ceritakan apa yang terjadi!" perintah Ichigo tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya pada sepupunya yang jenius dalam musik dan pelajaran itu.

Toshiro mengangguk lemah, kemudian berusaha bangkit untuk duduk. Setelah memosisikan bantalnya di tempat yang nyaman, dia terbatuk sebentar dan mulai bercerita.

"Yah, kau tahu, kan?" ujar Toshiro dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Matanya menatap Ichigo dengan penuh harap.

"Ha? Tahu apa?"

_**~Big Bang-is-VIP~**_

"Rukia....." panggil Hinamori.

Rukia segera menoleh dan menggenggam tangan Hinamori. "Apa Momo? Cepat ceritakan masalahmu...."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu...." Hinamori membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Sedikit perasaan ragu membumbui hatinya saat ini.

"Ya?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Hitsugaya?"

"Uph.." Rukia membungkukkan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar karena menahan tawa.

"Nee? Rukia?" Momo kebingungan melihat tingkah Rukia.

"Bwahahahaha!!!!" tawa Rukia menggelegar dalam kamar bernuansa biru laut itu.

"Rukia, kenapa kau malah tertawa?" tanya Hinamori. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. '_Ada apa dengannya?_' pikir gadis itu dengan heran. Bukannya suara tawa tidak enak didengar. Bukan itu, suaranya justru berdenting dengan lembut seperti bunyi lonceng pertama saat hari Natal. Hanya saja, tawa Rukia sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia tanyakan.

"Ah.. Ahaha...." Rukia akhirnya menyelesaikan tawanya beberapa menit kemudian. "Hei, Momo.. Kau cemburu?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi penuh selidik.

"Bu.. Bukan begitu!" sergah Hinamori cepat. Seberkas warna merah muda mulai terlihat di pipinya.

"Lalu?"

"Yah... Hanya penasaran saja," ujarnya. "Lagipula, kita ini saudara, bukan? Masa' sesama saudara justru saling memendam rahasia?" Hinamori mulai berusaha membujuk Rukia.

Rukia hanya mengeluarkan sebuah senyum kecut. "Oi, Momo. Apa kau tidak salah bicara?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hinamori kebingungan.

"Hah....." Rukia menghela nafas. Diam-diam hatinya mengutuk kelambanan otak sepupunya yang kadang kambuh di saat yang tidak tepat. "Sekarang, aku tanya. Siapa yang menyembunyikan rahasia? Kau atau aku?"

"Rukia... Kau ini sungguh misterius!" ujar Hinamori. Tangannya Memukul punggung Rukia setengah bercanda. "Apa maksudmu?" lanjutnya.

"Hah...." Sekali lagi, Rukia menghela nafas. "Di mataku, justru kaulah yang lebih misterius. Kau tidak pernah menceritakan apa pun padaku seputar kejadian yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu 3 tahun yang lalu! Kau hanya menceritakan kejadian sebelum maupun setelahnya!" Rukia mengatakan semua itu dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Emosi kini mulai mewarnai hatinya.

**DEG!**

Hinamori langsung tertegun begitu mendengar perkataan Rukia. Dari semua perkataan yang mungkin akan diucapkan Rukia, dia tak pernah mengira bahwa hal ini yang akan diucapkan.

"Eh? Seingatku aku sudah sering menceritakan kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, deh..." kilah Hinamori. Senyum lebar disunggingkan bibir mungilnya dengan terpaksa.

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?" tanya Rukia melecehkan. "Apa yang kau ceritakan? Kau hanya menceritakan kejadian membosankan waktu Natal, Momo. Bagaimana dengan bulan-bulan yang lain? Bagaimana dengan kejadian yang lain? Apakah kau tidak mempunyai kenangan yang lebih berharga dari itu? Apa kau mengalami amnesia akut?!" Rukia kini berdiri di atas kasurnya. Telunjuknya menuding Hinamori dengan penuh amarah.

"Tunggu. Kenapa kau sekarang marah?" balas Hinamori. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menerima perlakuan Rukia padanya.

"Tentu saja aku marah!" jawab Rukia cepat. "Kau ini saudara sekaligus sahabatku, Momo! Kita sudah saling mengenal sejak kita bayi. Banyak saat-saat senang dan sedih yang kita jalani bersama! Aku selalu mendukungmu, selalu menceritakan semua rahasiaku padamu! Bahkan aku merelakan Ichigo yang sangat kusukai untukmu! Ups-" Emosi Rukia kini tidak terbendung lagi. Semua pembicaraan ini membuat darahnya menggelegak. Tapi, sepertinya perkataannya tadi membuat pertahanan dirinya jebol.

Rasa shock tidak dapat ditutupi oleh Hinamori. Sekeras apa pun dia mencoba, tetap saja dia tetap terkejut mendengar hal terakhir itu. "Kau... waktu itu juga menyukai Ichigo? Kukira kau menyukainya baru-baru ini. Cintamu sudah terbalas, kan? Tapi, mengapa waktu itu kau tidak menceritakannya? Aku bukan orang serendah itu!" Kini emosi Hinamori juga tersulut. Ia agaknya merasa dikhianati sekarang.

Rukia menghapus air matanya dengan susah payah, karena butir-butir kesedihan itu tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Kemudian, dia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan mata Hinamori. "Satu...," katanya lambat. "Satu hal yang aku yakini di dunia ini... Persahabatan lebih berarti daripada cinta."

Hinamori tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Sekarang, hanya ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukannya. Dengan cepat, ia langsung memeluk Rukia. Bahu sepupunya kini sudah bergetar menahan tangis yang akan jatuh lagi.

Segenap rasa sayang dalam hati Hinamori dilimpahkannya dalam pelukan itu. Berharap akan membantu menenangkan sepupu sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya. Namun, apa yang terjadi? Kedua gadis itu justru akhirnya menangis bersama-sama. Keduanya berusaha meresapi rasa haru yang kini menjadi atmosfer utama kamar ini.

"Arigatou, Rukia..." isak Hinamori dari sela tangisnya.

**To be Continued**

.

.

***Keterangan**:

_***sshi**_: bahasa Korea. Sama seperti embel-embel **-san** dalam Bahasa Jepang. Panggilan untuk orang yang kita hormati.

_***babo nunna**_: (lagi-lagi) Bahasa Korea. Artinya **perempuan/wanita bodoh**.

_***Mianhae**_: (*tertawa getir*) Bahasa Korea lagi. Artinya **Maaf**(**kan aku**)....

Mengenai alasan mengapa Toshiro dan Ichimaru bisa bahasa Korea (termasuk ringtone Super Junior-Sorry Sorry itu)... Yah.... Akan rdb ceritakan di 2 chap berikutnya! Nyehehe...

**.**

.

**Pojok SBS!**  
rdb: Aish.... Maafkan daku gara-gara updatenya telat banget! DX Itu semua gara-gara Bio Mafia and the Gank (BIOlogi, MAtematika, FIsika, kimiA, dkk) yang mengganggu saya sehubungan dengan dijalankannya UAS nista ini!

Kibum (from Super Junior, of course): SOK SIBUK!

rdb: Buh... Kagak, ya! Ni beneran! *ngliatin jadwal UAS*

Kibum: ............

rdb: Tuh! Liat, kan? Untung aja besok udah kelar! YIPPIE!!!

Kibum: .......

rdb: *sweatdrop* Yah. Ni anak malah diem. O ya! Minna! Gue sedih banget! Lagi-lagi nggak ada yang bisa nebak! *pundung*

Kibum: O ya? Lu ngasih soal susah banget, sih.....

rdb: Ga, kok! Yang **As If Nothing's Wrong** itu kan cara nyari jawabannya gampang banget! Search aja di Google! Orang jawaban aslinya cuma '**Amureohji Ahneun Cheog**'! Yang nyanyi **TOP Ft. Ji Eun**!

Kibum: Bukan Suju..... Tapi, hebat juga tuh **Monkey d. Cyntia**! Tebakannya betul!

rdb: Iya. Sayang yang satunya salah.

Kibum: Iya. Padahal gampang banget! '**Ever Lasting Friends**' itu kepanjangan dari **ELF**! Sebutan buat fansnya Suju! Buat readers yang termasuk fansnya Suju. Aku shock. Masa pada ga tau..... *pundung*

rdb: Oke! Saatnya bales-bales review! Tapi, berhubung waktunya mepet, jadi ga dibikin talk show! Gommen, minna! *sujud*

**himekahime-sansan**: Chonmaneyo, onnie.... XD  
HIYAH! Masa Onnie tau Kyuhyun tapi ga tau Ever Lasting Friends?! *shock*

**kazuka-ichirunatsu23**: Iya.. Dia datang...... Hehe... Ayahnya Toshiro.... Udah tau, kan?

**Monkey d. Cyntia**: *speechless* MAKASIH UDAH FAVE! *sembah sujud*

**Yori-nee**: Jangan haduh... Dia kan punya peranan penting di sini. Awkakaka... Ga papa kan Shiro-chan suka Sorry Sorry?

**shiNomori naOmi**: Eng? Nggak, kok. Kan Aizen udah kuliah....

**Mayonakano Shadow Girl**: Eh? Bukan DBSK!!!!!

**Ruki_ya**: Eh? Tapi Aizen di sini nggak licik, lho..... Cuma sedikit iseng.. *digetok*

**Namie Amalia**: Nah.. Udah ketauan, kok? EH! Bukan lagu Indo! W ga suka band-band Indo! Kalah cakep ma FT Island! XDXDXD

**Jess Kuchiki**: No way... No OC... Lagi puasa OC... (?) Makasih udah nyempetin review! ^^

**c amu isn gie's**: Hehehehehe... *nyengir lebar banget* Iya... Emang aku dapetnya dari **Attack On the Pin Up Boys**... *digorok* Bosen pake Karakura High atau Tokyo High... ya udah. Pake **Neul Paran** aja. Lagian kan sekalian mengingat-ingat suami dan mantan pacar saya plus sopir pribadi saya... (baca: Yesung, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk).. *digampar ELF n Flawless*

**c amu isn gie's**: (walah. Mpe repot-repot ngerepiu dua kali...) YEAH! Betul! Sayang satunya salah... ==a.. YOSH! THANKS!

**hinamori shion**: Ngek? Iya donk! Orang sampe nongol 30 minggu di chart musik Taiwan!

**.**

.

Review, pleaseee? *puppy eyes*


	5. Chapter 4: It's All Alright

**Disclaimer**: **Tite Kubo**-sshi... Mianhae... *bow*

* * *

**Holding Back the Tears**  
by: red-deimon-beta  
**Chapter 4: It's All Alright**

"Momo..." panggil Rukia pada sepupunya yang kini sedang termenung di pinggir kasur miliknya yang luas.

"Ya?" tanya Hinamori menjawab panggilan itu.

"Aku ingin mengajukan satu saja permohonan...." ujar Rukia lirih. Dengan ragu-ragu ia memalingkan muka dan berusaha memfokuskan perhatiannya pada boneka chappy putih yang sudah kumal dan tidak menarik untuk dilihat.

"Apa? Sebutkan..." perintah Hinamori lembut. Bibir mungilnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum manis yang khas.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan padaku kejadian 3 tahun yamg lalu, Momo?" tanya Rukia cepat. Ah, Hinamori langsung terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan Rukia. Ia ingin tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi, semua sudah terlambat. Janji adalah janji.

"....." Hinamori diam seribu bahasa. Ia masih bingung memikirkan cara menyampaikan semua itu pada Rukia.

"Momo?" panggil Rukia sekali lagi. Dengan lembut dia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinamori yang membatu begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ayolah... Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Aku berjanji tidak akan membocorkannya..." Rukia berkata seperti itu sambil menatap mata Hinamori lekat-lekat. Tangan kanannya mengacungkan dua jari; tanda dia bersumpah akan semua kata-katanya barusan.

"Ya?" pinta Rukia pada Hinamori.

Hinamori masih terdiam. Ia tidak ingin menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya. Tetapi, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Rukia...." Hinamori menggenggam tangan Rukia semakin erat. "Dulu aku berpacaran dengan Toshiro."

"Apa?!" Rukia berteriak shock. "Serius?"

Hinamori mengangguk lemah. "Iya."

"Lalu, kenapa dia terlihat seperti tidak mengenalmu?"

"Entahlah," Hinamori mengangkat bahunya. "Aku sudah tidak pernah berbicara maupun bertemu dengannya selama 3 tahun. Karena '_**Jangan mengirim burung hantu ke Athena**_'.."

"Ah. Iya. Dia sering mengucapkan hal itu saat aku melakukan hal yang dia pikir tidak berguna," kenang Rukia. "Lalu, ada apa 3 tahun yang lalu?"

"Di.. dia... meninggalkanku..." isak tangis mulai keluar lagi dari mulut mungil Hinamori. "Dia meninggalkanku sendiri di pantai... Tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar..."

"Aku tidak percaya! Kenapa dia setega itu padamu?" Rukia berkomentar sarkastis seraya memeluk Hinamori yang kini tidak bisa berhenti terisak-isak.

"A.. aku juga tidak tahu..." Hinamori berusaha mempertahankan suaranya agar tidak pecah saat bercerita. "Awalnya, dia hanya mengajakku pergi ke pantai. Kami menyanyi bersama... Menyanyikan _Picture of You_.. Shiro-chan memainkan biola. Indah sekali..."

"Pasti menyenangkan, ya... Momo..."

"Iya..." ujar Hinamori menganggapi komentar Rukia. "Tapi...."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Rukia. Mata violetnya berusaha menatap mata coklat hazel yang sedari tadi berusaha menghindari tatapannya. Dengan cepat dia meraih kedua sisi pipi si pemilik mata coklat hazel itu. Kemudian memaksa kedua bola mata sayu itu menatap wajahnya yang tegas. "Ceritakan padaku."

Mata coklat hazel itu awalnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketakutan saat melihat sorot mata Rukia yang teguh. Seolah mata itu siap memerintahkannya setiap saat. Tapi, tak berapa lama, ia melihat kelembutan dan intelijensi terpancar dari balik mata violet itu.

"Ung!" Hinamori hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Tak terasa, bulir-bulir kesedihan itu kini telah lenyap dari wajahnya. Hatinya sangat sedih; itu sudah jelas.

Tetapi, kita semua tentu mengetahui apa itu arti persahabatan. Hanya di hadapan sahabat-lah kita bisa menumpahkan segala kesedihan. Hanya di hadapan sahabat-lah kita bisa menceritakan semua isi hati kita yang terdalam. Bersama sahabat, kita berbagi cerita. Bersama sahabat, kita berbagi kesedihan. Bersama sahabat, kita saling membagi momen bahagia.

Apakah hanya itu? Tentu saja tidak. Persahabatan sejati saling mendukung satu sama lain. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Rukia kali ini, bukan?

"Rukia, arigatou..." bisik Hinamori. Dalam hatinya, ia amat sangat berterima kasih atas apa yang telah Rukia lakukan. Betapa beruntungnya Hinamori memiliki sepupu sekaligus sahabat seperti Rukia.

Perasaan Rukia tersentuh begitu mendengar ucapan terima kasih yang tulus dari Hinamori. "Oh... Sama-sama Momo," katanya lembut. "Tapi, aku lebih suka jika rasa terima kasihmu itu kau limpahkan melalui kesediaanmu bercerita padaku...., ya?"

"Baiklah..." ujar Hinamori seraya melayangkan senyum terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. "Aku hanya akan melanjutkan ceritaku yang tadi terputus. Bolehkah?" tanyanya.

Sebuah jawaban singkat keluar dari mulut Rukia tanpa anggukan maupun kerlingan. "Tentu."

"Nah, setelah kami berdua bermain biola..." Hinamori terdiam sesaat untuk menghela nafas dalam, "aku mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku. Dan beberapa saat setelah itu... Yah. Kau tahu sendiri, kan?"

"Dia meninggalkanmu?" tebak Rukia.

"Iya."

_**~Lucky-Se7en~**_

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana kejamnya Ichimaru-_appa_?" tanya Toshiro pelan pada Ichigo.

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Namun justru melontarkan pertanyaan baru. "Apa itu 'appa'?"

"Ah iya.. Aku lupa," kata Toshiro -merasa sedikit geli dengan dirinya sendiri- seraya menepuk jidatnya. "Appa adalah bahasa Korea dari oto-san. Maaf.. Sudah kebiasaanku."

"Cih..." Ichigo merengut sebal. "Jangan berbicara Bahasa Korea, Toshiro. Ini Jepang. Bukan Korea," lanjut Ichigo. Dari raut mukanya, terlihat sekali bahwa ia sangat gemas melihat keadaan Toshiro saat ini. Memang, pemuda mungil itu sedang kesakitan karena alasan yang tidak jelas. Tapi, justru tampang kesakitannya itulah yang membuat Ichigo ingin sekali mengusap-usap rambut sepupunya.

Dan Ichigo hanya menuruti kata hatinya. Dengan semangat ia mengusap-usap rambut Toshiro yang tidak bisa rapi meski disisir seperti apa pun juga. "Hentikan, Kurosaki!" teriak Toshiro.

Ichigo langsung berhenti begitu Toshiro berteriak. "Tapi tampangmu kusut. Dan itu terlihat menggemaskan, _Shiro-chan_..."

"Rasanya jadi sangat menjijikkan jika kau yang mengatakannya," timpal Toshiro.

"Oh, ayolah. Akui saja kalau itu fakta. Bukankah saat di Korea banyak cewek yang 'menembakmu' karena mukamu itu?" ujar Ichigo iseng. Namun, dampaknya dapat membuat sedikit rona merah muncul di pipi lembut Toshiro. "Apa, ya istilahnya di Korea?" lanjut Ichigo. Ia ingin menggoda Toshiro karena sudah 3 tahun mereka tidak berjumpa lagi.

"Oh! Aku ingat!" pemuda berambut orange itu menjentikkan jarinya ke udara yang kosong. "_Kkeutminam_, kan?"

"Tidak tahu," Toshiro hanya memalingkan muka saat Ichigo memanggilnya dengan julukan yang berarti "Pretty Boys".

"Dasar kau ini."

"Kau juga," balas Toshiro sebal. Sakit kepalanya kini berangsur-angsur membaik. "Memangnya kau pikir aku anggota 'Super Junior'?"

Kebingungan mulai terlihat lagi di wajah Ichigo. "Super Junior?" tanyanya ragu. Karena ia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu. "Yang menyanyikan lagu 'Rokkugo' itu?"

Toshiro memilih diam dan hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "Iya. Tapi itu bukan Super Junior. Itu hanya Sub-grup mereka yang bernama 'Super Junior Trot'. Kalau Super Junior total berjumlah 13 orang yaitu Leeteuk, Kangin, Yesung, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Heechul, Hankyung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kibum, dan Shindong, ditambah 2 orang dari sub-grup China yaitu Henry dan Zhou Mi," pemuda itu berbicara panjang lebar dengan semangat, sementara Ichigo hanya mengangguk pelan biar pun sebenarnya tidak mengerti ucapan Toshiro sepenuhnya. Lucunya, muka Toshiro langsung merona kembali begitu menyadari dia terlalu banyak bicara.

"Err... Tapi aku juga tidak begitu menyukai Super Junior, sih. Sekarang aku lebih menyukai FT Island. Apalagi setelah mendengarkan lagunya yang 'I Hope'..." terang Toshiro.

"Oh ya?" Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu mengapa ringtone-mu masih saja menggunakan lagu Sorry Sorry?"

"Itu karena lagu itu bagus," jawab Toshiro cepat. Tapi, kemudian dia menyadari satu hal yang aneh. "Hei! Dari mana kau tahu?!"

Yang ditanya hanya memberikan sebuah senyum tipis dan mengacungkan ponsel Anycall Haptic yang berada di genggamannya. "Oi! Ke.. kembalikan!" teriak Toshiro marah.

"Nih," jawab Ichigo asal dan langsung melempar ponsel itu ke pemiliknya dengan sembarang. Untung saja Toshiro menangkapnya dengan cekatan.

"Meleset! Dasar payah," komentar Toshiro sarkastis. Kemudian, langsung saja ia mengambil ranselnya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam ransel.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Pulang."

"Eh? Tapi kau belum sembuh total. Lagipula, kau mau menginap di mana?" tanya Ichigo lagi; ia berusaha mencegah Toshiro pergi. Tentu saja karena mengkhawatirkan air muka Toshiro yang kelihatannya hanya sedikit membaik.

Toshiro mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Ichigo. "Semua rumah di kota ini terbuka bagi orang yang memiliki banyak uang," katanya sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Sombong," ejek Ichigo.

"Haha..." Toshiro hanya menanggapi dengan tertawa kering. "Sampai nanti," pamitnya pada Ichigo.

"Ung," balas Ichigo. Sebenarnya ia masih mengkhawatirkan Toshiro. Namun, dirinya sendiri tahu. Toshiro tidak suka dipaksa.

"_Mata ashita_, Ichigo," ujar Toshiro seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Perlahan-lahan, bayang-bayang rumah Ichigo yang terang mulai samar di mata Toshiro.

'_Entah kenapa aku ingin kembali ke tempat Matsumoto-san..._' gumam Toshiro dalam hatinya.

_**~Lucky-Se7en~**_

"Terima kasih, Rukia.." ujar Hinamori pada Rukia. Kemudian langsung berpaling menghadap Byakuya dsan tersenyum "Terima kasih Kuchiki-ojisan.." pamitnya.

"Hati-hati, ya, Momo!" sahut Rukia. iPod sudah terpasang lagi di kedua telinganya.

"Salam untuk Ukitake-san, ya," kata Byakuya.

"Iya! Salam untuk Ukitake-ojisan!" Rukia menimpali dengan semangat. Mungkin akibat dari lagu yang didengarnya -entah lagu apa.

"Baiklah! Jaa~!" Hinamori melambaikan tangannya dengan gerakan lembut. Dan tidak ada beberapa detik kemudian, sosok Hinamori sudah lenyap dari hadapan keduanya.

-

"Rukia?" panggil Byakuya pada anaknya yang sekarang sedang berjingkrak-jingkrak mengikuti irama lagu dari iPodnya.

Rukia tidak menjawab panggilan Byakuya saking sibuknya dia melakukan dance seperti di video yang dia lihat di iPod-nya. "_Bokura wa ima... motomereba dekiru... _hold your hand_ hitotsu ni narou... Yume wo kanaete... mitasaretai yo... _What is justice?_.. Yuuki wo motteikou yo.._"

"Rukia!" ulang Byakuya. Tapi, tetap saja...

"_You know! Check check yo! Ronrimonai no ni tobikau ronsou... Here we go! Iza open mind! Yo open mind! Sou mitsukeyou yo answer!_" Nah, sekarang, Rukia sibuk melakukan bagian rap dari lagu 'O'-Sei Han Go dengan semangatnya. Tak lupa sambil melakukan bagian dance-nya juga...

"Huh.." Byakuya mendengus sebal. Agaknya ia sekarang menyesal sudah membelikan iPod 16 Gb pada Rukia. Toh, akhirnya justru membuat suasana rumah menjadi **sangat** berisik. Dan.... Yah. Rukia jadi malas belajar.

Lelaki itu melipat korannya. Kemudian beranjak dari _living chair_ tempatnya membaca tadi, dan mulai berjalan mendekat ke tempat Rukia tanpa disadari oleh putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Rukia!" panggilnya dengan keras tepat di telinga Rukia.

"_O... o.. o.. o.. o.. I don't know why.._ Aw-!" Rukia terkejut mendengar panggilan Byakuya. "O.. Otosama? Ada apa?"

"Jangan berisik."

"Err... Umm..." Kini Rukia mulai menunjukkan ekspresi salah tingkah. "Ba.. baiklah.. Maaf, otosama. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku saja. Selamat malam, otosama."

"Hm," jawab Byakuya datar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Rukia sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Awalnya, Byakuya bisa bernafas lega setelah mendengar pintu kamar Rukia sudah ditutup. Tapi, kelegaan itu hanya berlangsung sementara...

"_Odorina my sexy lady... Moriagare everybody... Don't stop now JUMP! JUMP!... Don't stop now JUMP! JUMP!_" suara Rukia yang keras dan fals terdengar hingga ke lantai bawah. Membuat Byakuya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan marah dalam hati.

'_Suatu saat aku pasti akan menyita iPod itu,_' janjinya pada diri sendiri.

_**~Lucky-Se7en~**_

"Hitsugaya-kun?" panggil Hinamori setengah tidak percaya ketika bertemu Toshiro di persimpangan jalan.

"Hinamori?" balas Toshiro kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Aku ingin pergi ke Supermarket di dekat sini. Mumpung sekarang masih jam 8 malam," kilah Toshiro. Oke, tentu saja kita tahu bahwa itu bukan alasan sebenarnya.

"O.. oh. Begitu.." Hinamori berkomentar dengan terbata-bata.

"Kalau kau?" tanya Toshiro penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Entah kenapa aku ingin saja berjalan melewati pinggiran sungai..."

"Oh..." jawab Toshiro singkat. "Kalau begitu... Bagaimana kalau...." Toshiro sepertinya agak enggan mengucapkan kelanjutan kalimat itu, "bersama-sama?"

"Ng... Tidak masalah..." jawab Hinamori malu. Dalam hati, ia ingin tersenyum ssat ini juga. "Boleh aku yang di depan, Shiro-ch.. Maksudku, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Tentu," Toshiro menjawabnya dengan nada acuh tak acuh. Dan Hinamori kembali melontarkan senyum lembut pada Toshiro.

"Arigatou..." ujar Hinamori lirih di tengah tiupan angin malam yang kencang.

-

"KYAA!!!" jerit Hinamori sekencang mungkin saat melihat pemandangan mengerikan di depannya.

"Ada apa?" Toshiro segera menghampiri Hinamori begitu mendengar jeritan histeris Hinamori. Dan terkejutlah dia begitu menemukan sosok Matsumoto tergeletak di tanah dengan darah berceceran di sekitarnya.

"MATSUMOTO-SAN!"

"Kau mengenal wanita cantik ini, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Hinaori kebingungan begitu melihat wajah Toshiro yang pucat dan ketakutan.

"Iya! Cepat telepon ambulans, Hinamori!"

"Tapi aku-"

Toshiro menggelengkan kepalanya dan membentak Hinamori -sekaligus memotong ucapan gadis itu. "BERISIK! BISA TIDAK KAMU LANGSUNG MENELPON AMBULANS?!"

"I.. iya! Sebentar, ya, Hitsugaya-kun!" gadis itu menjawab dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan dengan tergesa-gesa pula ia mengambil ponselnya dan segera menelpon ambulans.

'_Aish... Cepatlah, Hinamori..._' keluh Toshiro dalam hatinya.

"Matsumoto-san, bertahanlah..." bisik pemuda pada wanita sekarat di hadapannya ini.

Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban dari Matsumoto. Namun, sebagai gantinya, sebuah senyum tulus telah ia perlihatkan dengan susah payah.

**To be Continued**

.

**Pojok SBS!**

rdb: *natap chapter di atas dengan miris* HUWAAA! Tambah gaje! *gelundungan*

Ichigo: Salah siapa coba?

rdb: *agak shock liat Ichigo yang tau-tau nongol* Err... Nggak tau! *mau ngacir tapi gagal gara-gara ditahan Ichigo* GYA!

Ichigo: Mau ke mana?

rdb: Berubah jadi Kangin, terus ngedance Sorry Sorry?

Ichigo: HWOI! Jangan ngaco!

rdb: Lha lo juga nggak mutu! Udah tau gue mau ke mana masih tanya!

Ichigo: .... No comment...

rdb: Hmm... Ah... Maaf, ya, minna. Lagi-lagi nggak sempet bales-bales review pake SBS... Udah kemaleman...

Ichigo: Dan males tentunya....

rdb: JANGAN BUKA-BUKA AIB! Tapi... Gue beneran minta maaf! Nggak nyangka gue bakal update ngaret! Argh... Jadi sebel! Nyesel gue ketiduran pas baca novel! DX *nonjok-nonjok tembok*

Ichigo: *merinding liat tembok yang retak dikit-dikit*

rdb: Mana ternyata... *nelen ludah* GUE JADI SUKA SAMA **CHO KYUHYUN**!!! HUWAA~! *nangis gelundungan*

Ichigo: Kok?

rdb: Gara-gara dengerin Blue Tomorrow! Sama Sorry Sorry-Answer! GYAAA~!

Ichigo: OMG.. Lebay...

rdb: Ya udah, lah. Daripada gaje begini....

rdb + Ichigo: **THANKS FOR READ THIS FIC! MIND TO READ AND REVIEW?**

Ichigo: Jangan lupa.. Balesan reviewnya di bawah....

Readers: *angguk-angguk*

-

**Ruki_ya**: Nyah? Bingung gimana?

**bakaMirai**: Ah.. Tapi ga tau bisa cepet ato ga... Ini aja kayaknya masih ada beberapa chap lagi... TxT

**Monkey D. Cyntia**: Jiah.. Pantes... Oke! Thanks buat doanya! *merinding begitu inget Sabtu udah terima rapor*

**kazuka-ichirunatsu23**: Hyayayaya... *gaje* Yo'i! Kibummie imut! Mana dewasa banget! Ayo... Lebih dewasa mana ma Kyuhyunnie? XD

**kishina nadeshiko**: Yah....mana mungkin mereka ELF? Eh, tapi kalo Hitsu juga ga jamin.. XD...  
Gue ga berani munculin Yesung ma Wookie! Nggak mau image mereka jadi ancur... *di-deathglare pada bintang tamu sebelumnya*

**himekahime-sansan**: Ah.. Males.. Udah bikin gagal mulu....

**Mayonakano Shadow Girl**: AMIT-AMIT! GA RELA MEREKA JADI SODARANYA KIM BUM!

**Jess Kuchiki**: Maapkan saia Jess-sshi... Apakah chap ini udah panjang? *puppy eyes*

**Hitsugaya Yuki Phantomhive**: Yo'i... *acungin jari tengah* *ditabok*

**amu svit-kona**: Hm? Bukan, kok! Ayo tebak!

**Anezaki-Ai09**: Ini lagi! *nunjuk review* KIM BUM sama KIBUM beda!!! Gue suka banget ma Kibum.. Tapi BENCIII banget ma Kim Bum! Lagian nama mereka beda! *nampol Ai*

**KOkuryoUma Oni**: ?? Ada apa dengan Matsu-san?

**Himeka-Hikari Kamisa**: Oke lah, nak... Nih, udah mami update...

**kurosaki momo 'shicchi'**: Huwa... Kamsahamnida! *sujud*

**shiNomori naOmi**: Bukan... Bukan... Gimana, ya? Ah! Ntar aja jelasinnya! *digorok*

**.**

**.  
Oh! Review! Don't forget it!**


	6. Chapter 5 : Waiting

Just want to say…. Sorry for the late update. I'm very sorry for the late update. So, would you marry me—eh, salah. Would you forgive me? :'(

Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya memberikan banyak scene HitsuHina yang dengan penuh sayang saya berikan pada pembaca setia saya yang terus merengek karena adegan HitsuHina yang terlalu sedikit.

**Disclaimer**: **Bleach** STILL belongs to **Tite Kubo**

**

* * *

Holding Back the Tears**  
by: red-deimon-beta  
**Chapter 5: Waiting**  
-**Dedicated for: Yoriko-nee**-

Pemuda itu terus memberontak dari penjara lengan sang gadis tanpa memedulikan pandangan setiap orang yang menganggapnya aneh. "Biarkan aku, Hinamori! Aku tidak mau pulang!" jeritnya nyaring. Air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti dari sudut-sudut mata turquoise itu.

Oke, memang kekuatan Toshiro lebih besar dari kekuatan Hinamori. Namun, bukan berarti gadis kecil ini akan mengalah dalam urusan adu mulut. "Pokoknya kau harus pulang, Shiro-chan!" jeritnya—entah sudah untuk keberapa kalinya—pada Toshiro yang penampilannya kini berantakan setelah terus bersedih dan meronta berjam-jam.

Toshiro pun memberengut mendengar jeritan Hinamori, dan balas berteriak spontan "Jangan panggil aku SHIRO-CHAN, BAKA!"—lalu kembali menyergah—"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum Matsumoto-san sadar."

"Huh." Sambil berusaha menjaga agar kepalanya tetap dingin, Hinamori pun mendengus sebal. "Kau bodoh ya, Shiro-chan?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastis.

Sebelah alis Toshiro terangkat saat mendengar kata Hinamori. "Apa maksudmu, hah?"

Hinamori hanya mengangkat bahunya. Tapi, begitu melihat ekspresi Toshiro yang mengharapkan jawaban, ia segera memutar matanya. Berpikir tentang baik atau tidaknya melepaskan penjara lengannya saat ini. Sekali lagi, ia melirik Toshiro. Dan ia rasa, sikap Toshiro sudah mulai lebih 'jinak' dibandingkan sebelumnya. Selain itu, ia juga sedikit lega mengetahui bahwa jejak air mata perlahan telah hilang dari wajah Toshiro. Maka segeralah ia duduk dan melepaskan penjara lengannya.

1…

2…

3…

Hinamori menghitung dalam hati. Dan rupanya, tidak ada reaksi apa pun dari Toshiro kecuali bahwa ekspresi kebingungan pemuda itu semakin kentara; belum lagi ditambah dengan sorot mata yang seolah berkata "kau-itu-anak-aneh-atau-semacamnya-ya?".

Tapi, pemudi itu hanya tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi Toshiro dan segera duduk di sebelahnya tanpa ragu.

"Jadi, begini Hitsugaya-kun…," kata Hinamori lambat-lambat. "Coba kau pikir, apa untungnya bagimu jika terus berada di sini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Setidaknya aku bisa terus menjaga Matsumoto-san," tukas Toshiro. Ia lalu mengedikkan kepalanya dengan sebal, lalu melanjutkan. "Selain aku, siapa lagi?"

Hinamori merasa bingung dengan jawaban Toshiro yang terdengar ketus. "Memangnya, tidak ada orang lain? Saudara atau kerabatnya, mungkin? Jadi, kau bisa pulang dan tidur di rumah! Lalu kau bisa—"

"Heh." Toshiro mendengus dengan senyum menyebalkan nampak di wajahnya; begitulah caranya memotong perkataan gadis ini. Ia lalu beranjak, dan menatap Hinamori yang rasanya begitu kecil di hadapannya yang sedang berdiri. Dalam sekejap, rasanya auranya yang semula memancarkan wibawa, kini berganti memancarkan keangkuhan. "Kau pikir…." Dia melambatkan perkataannya, menunggu reaksi dari Hinamori. Tapi, seakan tidak mau kalah—dan memang itulah kenyataannya, Hinamori tetap mempertahankan tidak memalingkan tatapan matanya dari wajah Hitsugaya.

"Apa, Hitsugaya-kun?" tanyanya ketus. Ia berharap, pemuda di hadapannya itu segera menyingkirkan wajah angkuh itu; ia tidak menyukainya. Memang, orang bisa berubah dari waktu ke waktu. Tapi, Hinamori berharap bukan begini perubahan yang akan terjadi pada diri Toshiro.

"Tch!" Toshiro mengumpat saat matanya yang berwarna _turquoise _dirasa terlalu lama menatap mata coklat hazel kepunyaan Hinamori. Ia tidak tahan dengan tatapan gadis itu. Karena tatapannya yang lurus seakan mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang menyakitkan—entah apa—dan membuatnya merasakan suatu keinginan ganjil untuk meraup gadis ini dalam dekapannya. Dan merasakan suatu kehangatan yang telah lama terlupakan.

Kemudian, pemuda ini secara tak sadar memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Telinganya berdenging, dan otaknya serasa dijejalkan pelbagai macam ingatan yang terlupakan dalam saat yang bersamaan. "ARGH!" Ia mengerang karena sakit yang tertahankan, dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Keringat dingin menetes dari ubun-ubun. Dan dalam kepalanya, Toshiro melihat semacam visi. Berbagai potongan gambar yang sekilas nampak seperti masa kecilnya—_oh wow_. Itu sangat berbeda dari apa yang orang-orang ceritakan padanya. Bagaimana bisa…? Oh tidak, ini pasti hanya imajinasi.

Hinamori bingung—itu sudah pasti. Terutama sekali, ia bingung pada kelakuan Toshiro yang sangat aneh dan terlihat rapuh. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja Toshiro menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh dengan keangkuhan yang nampak di wajahnya. Tapi… begitu mereka bertatapan cukup lama, pemuda ini segera saja tersungkur sambil memegangi kepalanya dan mengerang cukup keras.

'_Ada apa ini?_' pikirnya bingung—dan panik. Saking paniknya, kini Hinamori hanya berjongkok di sebelah Toshiro dan terus menerus mengatakan "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hitsugaya-kun?" berulang kali hingga Toshiro yang akhirnya jengkel, hanya menjawab "Ya." Dan segera berusaha menenangkan dirinya hingga tidak mengerang-erang kembali seperti tadi.

"Tenanglah, Hitsugaya!" Ia berteriak dalam hati. Dirinya sendiri kini sedang berusaha berkonsentrasi agar pikirannya kembali terfokus. Sehingga, tidak ada kejadian memalukan seperti tadi. Sambil membenahi posisinya yang kini sedang berbaring terbujur di lantai rumah sakit yang dingin.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Toshiro menghela nafas lega. Usahanya untuk memusatkan pikiran ternyata berhasil juga. Dan pada saat ia beranjak bangkit dan segera kembali duduk ke kursinya semula, wajahnya menampakkan senyum senang. Senang karena bangga akan pengendalian dirinya yang sudah sepenuhnya kembali.

Rasa senang ini bertahan untuk sementara hingga ia mendengar seseorang berkata. "Kau tidak apa-apa Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Haah…." Saat menghela nafas, senyum bangga tadi segera lenyap dan digantikan oleh raut masam yang kini seakan sudah menjadi atribut tetap di wajah Toshiro. Sekali lagi, ini membuat Hinamori bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hinamori.

Dengan cepat, Toshiro menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya…"—wajahnya berubah menjadi getir sekarang—"…teringat pada Matsumoto-san, sepertinya."

"Oh… Begitu, ya…," sahut Hinamori. Dengan perasaan tulus, ia melayangkan tatapan simpati pada Toshiro. Dan sebelum bocah berambut putih ini sempat menjawab, Hinamori sudah menggenggam tangannya erat-erat dan menyalurkan kehangatan dan rasa aman padanya. Awalnya, ia merasa sedikit terkejut. Namun, lama kelamaan Toshiro merasakan sebuah perasaan damai dan rindu; seakan ini adalah suatu nostalgia.

Dalam posisi yang masih terus seperti itu, keheningan pun akhirnya menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hingga detik berganti detik, menit berganti menit, bahkan jam berganti jam, keduanya masih dalam posisi seperti itu, dan masih nyaman dengan satu sama lain. Masing-masing tetap belum berniat pergi karena alasan yang berbeda. Toshiro, karena ia mengkhawatirkan Matsumoto dan ogah pulang ke rumah (ingatkah kalian dengan sifat Ichimaru yang tak segan menggunakan senjata tajam?). Dan Hinamori, karena ia mengkhawatirkan Toshiro dan hari sudah terlanjur amat sangat larut. Akan sangat berbahaya bagi Hinamori jika ia pulang sekarang. Selain karena kondisi jalanan yang riskan, amukan ala orang tua juga sedang menantinya di rumah. Jadi…, daripada harus mengalami terlalu banyak hal mengerikan hari ini, bukankah akan lebih baik jika ia menginap saja dan minta tolong pada Rukia agar berbohong pada orang tuanya?

"Hihihi…." Hinamori kemudian terkikik geli saat memikirkan kembali rencananya. Betapa konyol—dan menyenangkan—jika hal itu dipikirkan kembali. Terlebih lagi, itu berarti ia akan menghabiskan satu malam bersama Hitsugaya; sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Pertanyaan Toshiro ini akhirnya memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa," jawab Hinamori dengan sedikit senyum. Mendengar jawaban Hinamori yang cuma seadanya seperti itu, Hitsugaya hanya mendesah. Dalam pikirannya ia berpikir. '_Dasar cewek aneh._' Tapi, saat melihat lingkar hitam di bawah mata Hinamori, mau tak mau ia merasa bersalah juga. '_Dasar cewek aneh,_' ia kembali berpikir seperti itu. Namun, kali ini ada sedikit tambahan, '_tapi baik hati. Aku mengakuinya._'

"Hmph," Toshiro lagi-lagi mendesah. "Kenapa tidak mau memberitahuku mengenai hal sepele seperti itu?" tanya kemudian pada Hinamori yang masih terdiam di sampingnya—meskipun sekarang tangan mereka sudah tidak saling bertaut.

"Hmph!" Seakan—juga—tidak mau kalah, Hinamori turut mendesah. Lalu, ia menjulurkan lidahnya—hanya sebagai candaan—dan menjawab. "Karena Shiro-chan juga tidak pernah mau memberitahuku…"

Toshiro sedikit jengkel begitu ia mendengar Hinamori tanpa sadar memanggilnya Shiro-chan. "Jangan panggil a—"

Sebelum ia selesai memprotes, Hinamori sudah memutus perkataannya. "…sama seperti dulu. Menyebalkan."

_DEG!_

Jantung Toshiro tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. "A-apa m-maksud…mu? Kenapa kau…?" tanyanya terbata. Mengapa Hinamori—yang baru saja dikenalnya—berani berkata seperti itu? Apa yang diketahui gadis ini soal masa lalunya hingga berani berbicara dengan lancang seperti itu?

"Oi, Hinamori." Ia terus mendesak gadis itu. Tapi, masih tidak ada jawaban. Ada apa dengannya?

Saking penasarannya, Toshiro pun akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati bahwa Hinamori sudah tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Lengannya terkulai lemas di atas jaket berwarna _navy blue_ yang dipakai sebagai pengganti selimut, dan kepalanya yang kini tengah mengeluarkan dengkuran lembut nampak sedikit terganggu dengan tas sekolah yang dijadikan sebagai pengganti bantal.

"A…pa?" Toshiro sedikit tercengang saat melihat Hinamori yang sudah tertidur di sampingnya. "Gimana, sih? Bisa-bisanya tidur di tempat seperti ini!" omelnya. Ia melirik ke sekelilingnya, kemudian tak terasa telinganya sudah memerah. Bisa dibilang, telinganya memerah karena malu. Malu, karena ia dan Hinamori nampak seperti sepasang kekasih. Untung saja pada saat ini kondisi rumah sakit sudah lumayan sepi. Bagaimana kalau tidak? Bisa-bisa ia sampai sekarang masih bertengkar ramai dengan si gadis yang berwajah manis.

Perlahan-lahan, Toshiro mengatur nafasnya. Saat ini memusatkan diri dengan pikiran, rasa malu seharusnya tidak ada artinya sekarang. Dan… akhirnya berhasil. Rona merah di telinganya sekarang sudah berkurang. Malahan, sekarang senyum simpul nampak di wajahnya.

Seharusnya ia tidak boleh tersenyum pada saat ini. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Wajah gadis ini terlalu manis hingga mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dikenalnya saat di Korea. Seorang gadis manis berambut hitam yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, dengan wajah keras dan angkuh yang tak kalah cantik dari Hinamori.

_Wow._ Toshiro sendiri pun terperangah. Mengapa hanya dengan mengingat gadis itu, rasanya beban yang saat ini dirasakannya menjadi lebih ringan?

Siapa juga yang tahu?

Mungkin, itu karena cinta yang tak disadarinya telah tumbuh di hatinya. Dan dengan perasaan cinta yang masih belum disadarinya hingga saat ini, ia pun memejamkan mata.

_**~TYTYTYTYTYTY~**_

"Err—maaf, apa benar ini Hitsugaya-san?" tanya seorang perawat lirih. Toshiro yang memiliki pendengaran tajam, segera terbangun—walau dengan sedikit rasa kejut.

"Ah—eh… Uh, ya? Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung—dan cemas. Kabar apakah yang akan disampaikan perawat ini? Kabar baik? Atau kabar buruk?

Perawat itu sedikit merasa tidak enak hati begitu menyadari pakaian Toshiro yang masih mengenakan seragam SMA, dan berusaha mengulur waktu agar Toshiro siap menerima kabar yang dibawanya. Bagaimana pun jua, rasanya tidak enak jika beban seberat ini harus ditangguhkan pada seorang remaja yang belum mengerti dunia orang dewasa.

"Begini, Hitsugaya-san…." Kata-kata sang perawat masih saja terputus. Rasanya sedih—bukan. Mungkin kata miris lebih tepat digunakan jika melihat kondisi Toshiro. "Mengenai—"

Toshiro yang telah bangun, memutus perkataan perawat tersebut. Kemudian, ia memberikan isyarat agar perawat itu menunggunya membangunkan Hinamori terlebih dahulu. Perawat itu mengangguk, dan menunggu—dan melihat—Toshiro yang membangunkan Hinamori layaknya _gentleman_.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya Hinamori pun terbangun. Dan perawat itu turut bersimpati saat melihat kondisi—orang yang dikiranya—kekasih Toshiro ini sangat berantakan. Rambutnya yang semula terkuncir rapi kini berantakan, dan pakaiannya kini amat sangat tepat jika disebut sebagai berantakan. Jauh sekali dari imej Hinamori di sekolah yang terkenal sebagai gadis yang selalu mendapat 'A' dalam aspek kerapian.

"Ano… Maaf…?" Perawat itu kembali bertanya.

Dan tanpa ragu-ragu, Toshiro segera berkata. "Maaf menunggu. Tapi, tolong jelaskan keadaan Matsumoto-san saat ini sejujur mungkin. Saya mohon."

"Saya juga mohon." Tanpa disangka-sangka, Hinamori rupanya turut meminta pada sang perawat. Dan sang perawat—yang sejak semula memang memiliki tugas ini—segera menyampaikan kabar itu pada Toshiro dan Hinamori.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, perawat itu akhirnya mengambil sikap professional, lalu mulai menjelaskan. "Maaf saya harus mengatakan ini. Tapi, Matsumoto-san selamat."

"Benarkah?" tanya Toshiro tidak percaya. Ketika perawat itu mengangguk, rasanya jantung Toshiro akan meloncat keluar saking senangnya.

Namun, gairah kesenangan itu segera berakhir.

"Jangan senang dulu, Hitsugaya-san," kata perawat itu. Cengiran yang bertengger di wajah Toshiro kini lenyap dan digantikan oleh ekspresi syok.

"Kenapa? Apa maksud Anda?"

"Karena…." Sang perawat memutar bola matanya. "Tanpa Anda ketahui sebelumnya, Matsumoto-san rupanya membawa sebuah virus mematikan di lengannya. Dan… itu menyebabkan lengannya harus diamputasi. Lebih parah lagi, bagian yang harus diamputasi tidak hanya sebagian lengan, tapi seluruh lengan."

Oh, tidak. Mengapa banyak sekali kejadian buruk hari ini?

"Amputasi?" tanya Toshiro tak percaya. Ia memalingkan kepala, dan beralih memandang Hinamori. Hinamori pun hanya mengangguk dan menangis sesenggukan di balik jaketnya. Sama sedih dan syoknya dengan Toshiro.

Lagi—Toshiro ingin menangis lagi. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu sekarang. Tidak di depan Hinamori yang sama terguncangnya seperti dirinya.

"Oh… Baiklah." Setelah mengatasi kekecewaannya, Toshiro akhirnya berkata-kata. "Kalau begitu, kapan Matsumoto-san dapat pulang atau dijenguk, mungkin?"

"Besok juga sudah bisa," jawab perawat itu lirih. "Dan mungkin pasien sudah diperbolehkan pulang seminggu lagi."

"Begitukah?" tanya Toshiro lagi.

Perawat itu mengangguk, kemudian segera pergi. Meninggalkan Toshiro dan Hinamori berada berduaan saja di sana. Dalam keadaan yang masih syok dan dipenuhi awan mendung kesedihan.

Beberapa menit dihabiskan keduanya dalam kondisi seperti itu. Hinamori terisak di balik jaketnya, sedangkan Toshiro di sampingnya hanya bisa terus bersandar di dinding dan menghela nafas panjang.

Akhirnya, setelah isak tangis Hinamori mereda, Toshiro lalu berbalik dan mengambil tas-tas milik mereka berdua. "Mau ke mana?" tanya Hinamori.

"Pulang," sahut Toshiro cepat. "Memangnya kau mau pergi ke sekolah dengan tubuh bau seperti ini?"

"Tidak juga, sih…." Hinamori bergumam lirih dan segera mengambil tas miliknya yang disodorkan Toshiro di hadapannya. "Tapi kan…."

Mendengar suara Hinamori yang ragu-ragu, Toshiro akhirnya bertanya. "'Tapi' apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan biaya pengobatannya? Tidak mungkin Matsumoto-san dapat mendapatkan pelayanan terbaik di sini jika uang pengobatannya belum dibayar, kan?"

Toshiro pada akhirnya justru terkekeh pelan, dan ini membuat Hinamori semakin bingung. Tapi, sebelum Hinamori kembali bertanya, pemuda itu sudah menjawab pertanyaan tak terkatakan di kepala gadis ini. "Well, kalau kau mau tahu, aku sudah membayarnya."

"Hah?" Hinamori sontak terkejut mendengar jawaban Toshiro. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? Kau mencurinya?" tanya Hinamori lagi dengan penuh kecurigaan. Meskipun begitu, Toshiro tetap tersenyum.

"Mungkin saja, kan?" balasnya.

"Huh!" Hinamori justru mendengus—ia kesal, tentu. "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Sepertinya."

Kali ini, Hinamori jengkel mendengar jawaban Toshiro yang seakan menertawakannya. Maka, sebelum mereka keluar dari rumah sakit, Hinamori mencegat Toshiro sambil mengomel. "Lalu, mana yang benar?"

Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kau mau pulang atau tidak?" tanyanya heran—sebenarnya, bukan heran. Tapi menahan tawa—dan segera menyingkirkan blokade Hinamori dengan mudahnya.

"Mau." Hinamori mengiyakan begitu saja tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikit pun. "Tapi ke mana?"

Toshiro lagi-lagi terkekeh, sedikit heran dengan kepolosan gadis ini yang agaknya sudah tidak umum. Namun, ketimbang memicu keributan lagi, ia akhirnya mengalah pada rasa jahilnya.

"Ke rumahku, tentu saja," jawab Toshiro senang. "Aku punya apartemen di sini. Milikku _**pribadi**_."

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**

* * *

Narator:** "Seorang gadis manis berambut hitam yang **lebih tua beberapa tahun** darinya, dengan wajah keras dan angkuh….."

**rdb:** Uwah! Toshiro doyannya sama tante-tante!

**Toshiro:** Enak aja!

* * *

**Cerita si Author cerewet:** ABAL BANGET! *guling-guling*  
Ano… minna-san. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf karena update yang ngaret. Uh… Maaf… Sekali lagi, mohon maaf. Entah mengapa ada banyak hal yang menghalangi saya untuk update. XD  
Pokoknya, saya sudah bersikeras akan mempublish hari ini. Demi peringatan FIFA World Cup 2010.

AYO DUKUNG MEKSIKO~~~! *ngibarin bendera Meksiko*  
Ah, tapi saya tetep ngejagoin Inggris, Spanyol, sama Jerman, sih. =v= #ditamparpendukungMeksiko

Maafkan celoteh gaje saya yang tidak pada tempatnya. Tapi, mungkin ini efek dari liburan panjang. Saat ini saya sedang tergila-gila dengan **Dream Theater** berkat lagunya yang berjudul "**Glass Prison**". Serta, **L'Arc-en-Ciel** dengan **Nobuyuki Hirakura** yang membawakan lagu "**Caress of Venus**" versi akustik. Tambahan lagi, saya juga sedang tergila-gila dengan lagu klasik. Terutama **Beethoven – Bagatelle from piano concerto no. 25 in A minor**. =w=

Sudahlah, sekali lagi. Maafkan celoteh gaje saya. Dan, yang paling penting, saya mohon review/kritik/saran dari Anda sekalian. Barangkali, masih ada bagian yang kurang "sreg", dan saya meminta komentar jujur Anda… m(_ _)m

**P. S.  
**1. Ini adalah chapter terpanjang! _ (2341 words)  
2. Balasan review bagi Anda yang login saya kirim via PM. Bagi yang tidak login (Cuma 1, euy), check this out. *plak*  
3. Mengenai virus... saya lupa apa namanya. Tapi, virus ini BENAR-BENAR ada. Karena, saya menyaksikan sendiri saat nonton Oprah. :p

**Balesan Review:  
Ruki_ya:** Molla~ Suara Rukia emang fals. *ditampar Fumiko Orikasa*  
Sip lah. Thanks atas reviewnya. :3

* * *

.  
**REVIEW?** (or die)  
–jangan hiraukan kata terakhir-


End file.
